Well, That Was Unexpected
by ThatLeviathan
Summary: Yeah, having to deal with a teenage daughter you didn't know you had is kinda stressing, I guess, but add your own teenage hormones to it (because Gabriel just had to be a dick), closing the gate to Hell, and even your goddamn feelings for an awkward angel with impossibly blue eyes, and you have a recipe for a disaster.
1. Well, That Was Unexpected

**Okay guys! I had this really weird idea for a long time, and I thought it was time to share. So… here you go. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Sam, stop being such a girl and get out of the bathroom already!" Dean shouted. "You can fix your princess hair later!"

Dean couldn't hide his excitement for this case. He hasn't encountered any evil faeries since the unfortunate incident in Elwood, Indiana. He always imagined faeries as kind, magical creatures that _do not exist_. Then it hit him. Literally, one of those tiny, naked bitches hit him. Since then, he attempted to avoid cases involving anything related to faeries. Until this day. Sam found an article in the newspaper about an old lady claiming to be terrorized by vicious sprites. If Dean protested and refused to solve this case, Sam would mock him till the end of the days. One thing that Dean couldn't stand was definitely being ridiculed by his little brother. Or anyone, for that matter. Now he was going to prove to Sam that nothing makes him uncomfortable, not even a little, glowing, hot, naked lady with nipples. To be quite honest, he couldn't wait to deal with those again.

Sam stared in the mirror, ignoring the dark shadows under his tired eyes. He did not know what to think of the blood in the sink, the headache that pulsed in his head, or the nightmares that invaded his peaceful sleep every night. After Cas liberated him from the hell he has been through, he thought that the whole thing was over.

He smiled exhaustedly at the reflection in the mirror and splashed cold water on his face. He wanted _to look_ okay for Dean's benefit. Dean and his overprotective nature guaranteed a mayhem if he found out about Sam's condition. Sam ran a hand through his hair and checked his reflection for the last time before he took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"What took you so long, Princess?" Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's called hygiene, Dean. You should try it too some time."

Dean grimaced and slapped Sam's arm lightly. In reality, he noticed that Sam looked like hell. He just couldn't bring himself to mention it. If Sam wanted to tell him, he would have done so. The lack of trust between them bothered Dean a lot, but what could he do? Confronting Sam never worked. He would just say that "everything's fine" and then change the topic and let some abomination out of his mouth, like, "Cake is almost the same as pie, isn't it?" Dean just couldn't handle stress like that at the moment.

What he wished to talk about was Cas. He hasn't seen him since… Cas… almost killed him. Every day and every night, Dean replayed the memory in his head. The moment when he expected the final blow. That feeling in his chest that signaled that that was it. One of the few people left that he cared about would be the death of him. He remembered how Cas cupped his cheek and he didn't even fight. He accepted his death only because it was _his Cas_, that whiny baby he liked to keep around for some reason.

And then suddenly, the pain diminished. It was gone and so was Cas. He left him with nothing but confusion. For just the slightest second, he suspected that the whole thing was a dream and he would wake up at any given moment. He sat in the dark, tears blurring his vision, until there were no tears left and he had to move on.

"You're thinking about Cas, aren't you?" Sam sighed. This mindreading ability creeped Dean out sometimes.

"Nah, why would I?" Dean denied with a blank expression. "There ain't no reason for me to worry about him. He has his angel mojo to protect him from evil sons of bitches."

"Dean—" Sam reached for Dean's shoulder, but Dean's glare stopped him.

"Would you look at that? It's almost six o'clock, we should get going. And I want to grab some pie on our way. Preferably cherry pie, I just feel like stuffing myself with some cherries and beer today."

"Dean," Sam pleaded.

"Maybe pecan pie, that would be better," Dean mumbled to himself.

"_Dean._"

"What about apple pie? Is that too classic? Pumpkin pie would be a way to go, too, but I always thought that pumpkins are a little bit gay."

"_Goddammit, Dean, so are you!_"

Uncomfortable silence surrounded the room. Sam bit his lip and winced. The conversation that was bound to follow wouldn't please either of them. Sam examined Dean's ragged countenance and already regretted his words. Why would he even say that? _Mental note: keep your snarky comments for yourself, you dumbass._ He prepared himself for an inevitable argument. Nevertheless, no sharp words came out of Dean's mouth.

Dean shook his head. Sam's jokes in situations like this annoyed the living hell out of him. "Sam, just shut up. I'm not in the mood for this. Let's kick some sprite asses and maybe get some grateful chicks on the way. Dude, I can't remember the last time I slept with someone." Dean turned around and headed to the bathroom.

Sam only nodded and proceeded to pack the last of his belongings in the duffel bag. He sure as heck wouldn't accompany Dean on his girl-hunt. As cheesy as it may sound, his thoughts were still fixated on Amelia. He acknowledged that she was happy with her husband now. He knew that he should get over her. He accepted that he wasn't a part of her life anymore. His mind understood that. But his heart didn't. Constant flashbacks of their relationship exacerbated his current situation. Her smile, her hair, her jokes… all these little things flooded his mind and he couldn't do anything to get rid of them.

A soft knock interrupted Sam's train of thoughts. He grasped a dagger – just in case – and slowly opened the door. To his surprise, a short, teenage blonde with a purple suitcase stared up at him. Her familiar green eyes pierced through his skull as she carefully observed him. Golden waves cascaded down her back and the corners of her mouth turned upside.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" she scanned him once again, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Gosh, you must be like nine feet tall."

"Um, six four, actually," Sam responded defensively. "And I'm not Dean. You need something?"

"Yeah, I obviously need to talk to Dean," she replied in a "duh" tone, "so if you don't mind…" She pushed him aside and entered the motel room.

"Wait!" Sam tried to stop her, but she was already adjusting herself on the couch.

"So, where is he?" the little blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Look, just spill what you need," Sam urged her to leave. "You shouldn't be here."

Something about her attitude rang a bell, but Sam couldn't put a finger on it. He would have sworn that he saw this girl before, which was the only reason he didn't kick her out yet.

She placed her feet on the coffee table and scoffed. "Oh, god, you must be Sam then. Nice to meet you."

Sam opened his mouth to repeat his question. Before he could do so, Dean appeared in the room, wearing only a towel around his waist. He didn't spot the girl invading their motel room. Softly humming Can't Find My Way Home by Blind Fate, he grabbed a clean shirt, jeans, and underwear, making his way back to the bathroom. He even moved his head to the rhythm.

The blondie coughed to catch his attention.

"You cough like a girl, Sammy," Dean remarked and glanced at Sam.

Sam's eyes grew big and he cocked his head toward the teenager who just practically broke into their room.

Dean squirted his eyes. "Isn't this one a little too young for you, man?"

"I'm not a pedophile!" Sam shouted as the girl burst out laughing. "She's like twelve!"

The smile on the blonde's lips froze. "I'm fifteen, you asshole."

It was Dean's turn to smirk. "So, what's the deal?"

"I'd prefer to talk to you when you're dressed, thank you very much."

**XXX**

"So…" Dean began awkwardly. He had no idea who this girl was. Back then in his high school years, he might have had a crush on her. She was pretty in the traditional way, cat eyes and light hair, much like him. He noticed a familiar pendant around her neck; however, he didn't give it much importance.

"My name is Lilly," she offered as a beginning of the conversation.

"Um, nice to meet you, Lilly?" Dean spoke slowly. "I'm Dean and this is—"

"I know exactly who you are, that's why I'm here."

The determination in her voice made him shut up. Something about the way she looked at him indicated how serious the situation was.

"My mother died."

"Ah, well—" Dean struggled to respond. "I'm sorry to hear that—"

"Shut up, that's not it," Lilly rudely interrupted him. "She was murdered. By hellhounds."

Even Sam who was only silently listening up to now jumped. This was no regular girl. Sam considered the possibility that she was a daughter of a hunter. Maybe she found herself in a situation similar to Krissy's and she came to ask for help. Why did she reject Sam's help, then? Why did she specifically ask for Dean?

"How do you know…?" Dean whispered.

She chuckled. "I'm not an idiot. Ten years ago, I was dying of cancer and then one miraculous day, poof! The cancer was gone. Fairytale ending, right? Well, exactly after ten years, which was a week ago, my mother got killed by some animal. But it wasn't just any animal. Something invisible literally ripped her apart. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw how scared she looked, told me to go away. I saw how she screamed that 'they' are coming. I saw everything. I did my research... She made a deal."

Dean was speechless. This girl, Lilly, a fifteen year old girl, figured it out on her own. That secret that they hide from humanity as much as possible.

"How did you find us?" was the best Dean could come up with.

"Garth. He planted GPS on you, you should be more careful about that."

Sam sat down next to Lilly. "Look, I know that it must be terrible to see your own mother dying, but there's nothing that can be done about it. She made a deal and hellhounds came to collect their dues. It's too late to save her. I'm sorry."

"That's not why I'm here," she shook her head. "My mother was Amanda Heckerling."

Dean's heartbeat stopped. Did she mean THE Amanda? The gorgeous girl he dated in high school? He never forgot about her and how much he hurt her. They were getting so close... He really liked her. Relationships were always inconvenient for Dean, though. He pushed away everyone who got too close. What was the point anyway? He would move soon and they would both end up heartbroken.

"That's really sad," Sam nodded. "I remember her – a nice girl. Either way, we still can't help you."

"You don't get it!" Lilly cried out and peeked at Dean. "You understand what this means, right? And you know that mom was no whore…"

"I don't—" Sam began to question again.

"When is your birthday, Lilly?" Dean blurted out.

"August 11th, 1998."

"Sam, when did we attend Truman High School?"

"November '97, why?" Sam tilted his head to the side. "Wait— oh."

Dean gulped. "Yeah, _oh_."

Lilly smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Dad."

* * *

**Yay or nay? Any thoughts? Your reviews would help quite a lot just so I'd know if I should continue this! I'm planning for Cas to get involved, so this might get really interesting. Let me know if you like it or if it totally sucks. Thanks!**


	2. Sacrificing Virgins & Seeing Old Friends

**Hello, cuties! I finally came up with the second chapter. I'm having some trouble with my baby, Harry (um, that is my laptop), and therefore he makes it harder for me to update. **

**In response to a review from an anon that I got, "1 prob if the guys went to Truman 11/97 and she was born 8/98 that's about 10 months." Um, hello? That's nine months, I know my Math, son. Still, thanks for your concern. **

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed. Out of all inconvenient things that could have happened to him, he had found out he had a daughter. He remembered Lisa and Ben – how he _wanted_ to love her and how he _wanted_ him to be his son. That was a long time ago, when everything was just a little bit easier.

On the other hand, a spark of excitement lit up inside him. He always wanted to have a child, but it didn't seem like a possibility. He secretly considered himself a good father. A better one than John way, anyway. Maybe Lilly was his second chance at doing something right.

No, that was impossible. If Lilly stayed with them, she would become a hunter. Not exactly the life Dean would want for his daughter. She was probably smart; she had that aura like Sam does. Maybe a little bit sassier (she definitely got that from Dean) and braver. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the typical hunter clothing. Jeans, plaid shirt, boots, and a leather jacket – oh dear.

"Are you totally absolutely positively sure that you're my daughter?" Dean asked, even though he already knew the answer. No way in hell that Amanda started seeing someone immediately after they broke up. She wasn't that type of girl. Actually, if Dean remembered it correctly, she lost her virginity to him. .

"Are you doubting me?" Lilly frowned. "Do you think I'm a shape-shifter or something?"

"How the—" Sam uttered.

Lilly rubbed her forehead. "I convinced Garth to tell me more and he pointed me to the Supernatural books. If I wanted to, I could probably persuade him to go jump off a bridge."

"She got that from me," Dean announced proudly with a broad smile, but as soon as he noted the stern look on Sam's face, the smile faded.

"We can't keep her!" Sam hissed.

"I'm not a pet, bro," Lilly scowled. "And you're my freaking uncle, you could be a little nicer, you know. Any other uncle would probably be all over me 'cause I'm so adorable and he'd take me out to get some burgers."

"So you like junk food?" Dean raised an eyebrow. He examined Lilly closely. When he glanced at her for the umpteenth time, he began to realize just how much she resembled him. Small details like The Police bracelet – everyone knew how much Dean adored that band –around her skinny wrist convinced him. The green of her eyes matched his reflection in the mirror. "Sam…"

Sam shifted his gaze from Lilly to Dean. He crinkled his eyebrows in disbelief. Dean was so not going take care of a child. Not because he didn't want to – God, it was his little niece! – the problem lay in her safety. Hunting jeopardized Sam and Dean's lives too many times to risk it with a teenager.

Maybe he just hoped to raise Lilly better than John raised him; get her away from the danger; open her eyes and explain that this life is nothing to be jealous of. If she was anything like Dean, adventure called her name. She probably wishes for Dean to respect her and love her. Through that sarcasm and attitude, she might achieve her goal faster than she thinks. Sam hasn't known her for more than half an hour, but the similarity between her and Dean was undeniable.

Lilly scrutinized the facial expressions replacing a conversation between Sam and Dean. Observing those two dorks amused her. She obviously worried too. What if they sent her away? She had nowhere else to go. The Winchesters were her only family left. Her last opportunity to live a somewhat normal life – even if normal in this case included ghosts, demons, and vampires.

"We have reached a decision!" Sam clasped his hands, startling both Lilly and Dean.

"Yeah, you're staying with us until we resolve this somehow," Dean spilled out.

Sam and Lilly demanded simultaneously, "What?"

"That was not the decision we reached, Dean," Sam gave him a meaningful look.

"You didn't talk, how do you know what decision _I_ have reached? Just go with the flow, Sammy."

Both Sammy and Cas ignored Dean's advice and they broke the world. If they listened to him for once, maybe everything would be different. But that was their responsibility. Lilly was _his_ responsibility. He would offer her a choice: become a hunter or live somewhere away and enjoy a normal life. Fair enough. It was the choice he never had; the chance he probably wouldn't have taken, but he would kill for it just for the sake of being able to decide on his own. Instead, he was burdened with this life.

As crazy as it sounds, Dean wished she would pick to stay with them. He realized how selfishly he acted, he realized how dangerous it would be, he realized how her life would turn upside down. He realized all that and he didn't care. He would protect her with his own life if that was what it took to keep her close to him.

Lilly promised she wouldn't let herself cry. She wouldn't. Crying showed weakness and she was _not_ weak. She refused to let her… father (the word still tasted so bizarre in her mouth) see her crying. Nevertheless, the moment she heard him pronounce, "You're staying," her eyes welled up with tears. Relief washed over her and a very strange feeling (was that happiness?) created a strange pressure in her chest. It almost hurt, but not quite. The pleasant pain reminded her that she wasn't dreaming.

She swallowed and let out a deep breath to prevent the tears from spilling. "Yeah, Moose, go with the flow."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Only Crowley calls me that." He examined Lilly carefully. "Dean, are you sure she isn't a demon?"

"Look, Moose, I read the freaking Supernatural books. I know more about your pathetic life than you do," Lilly spat.

Maybe she should have tried to get along with her uncle. That was definitely the right thing to do. Making wise choices, however, didn't appeal to her. Stubbornness and sarcasm were her signature. Sure, being liked by people probably felt good… Not as good as the satisfaction of humiliating an idjit, though. (She didn't really understand the meaning of this word completely, but Bobby and Garth used it regularly. It sounded kind of cool. Idjit. It had a nice ring to it.)

"What about the case in South Carolina?" Sam insisted.

"Kicking some sprites' asses or figuring out what to do with my child that I didn't know I had until an hour ago? Hmm, I don't know, Sammy, tough one."

Sam sighed in defeat. Dean had decided already and he would stand his ground. The thought that Dean didn't want to take him to South Carolina tickled his mind. Even Dean began to become aware of Sam's wheezy coughing and random headaches. The trials sucked the life out of him, and now with Kevin being gone, the process would stretch. Possibly even kill him (again).

He propped up against the wall to prevent himself from falling. His whole world spun, tiny needles stabbed the back of his head, and the pressure in his eyes momentarily blinded him. Biting his tongue to avert a scream of agony, he glanced at Dean. Thankfully, he was distracted by Lilly. They conversed – probably about something embarrassing, judging from their posture – but Sam didn't pick up a word they said.

"Do you want to, like," Dean muttered, "take a shower or something? Or," he swallowed, "do some girly stuff in the bathroom, whatever that is?"

Lilly giggled involuntarily. Her father was such a _dork_. She expected a huge, severe jerk full of machismo. He did try to give out that aura; however, he failed miserably. She could see right through him.

"Dean, calm down, what do you think we do when we go to powder our nose? Sacrifice virgins to Satan?" She rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Lilly tittered and danced away with her suitcase. She gave him a mischievous sideways glance before disappearing in the bathroom.

Dean opened his mouth to speak when he spotted the blood on Sam's shirt. He hurried towards him, catching him just before he tumbled to the ground. Sam's eyes fluttered as Dean lay him on the bed. Dean's eyes widened in horror at the sight of more blood on Sam's lips.

Sam coughed, curling his lips in a weak smile. "Dean?" he hesitated.

Dean nodded, silenced by the raising panic.

"I need to stop eating your junk food," Sam whispered. "Look what it's doing to me."

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "You scared me, man."

Sam felt like bursting out in tears. But he had to be strong. For Dean, for himself. The last thing Dean needed right now was to worry about his little brother. With so many responsibilities, they barely had time to rest, no drama needed. He acknowledged his condition (Dean wouldn't stop reminding him every five seconds), yet he couldn't give up on the trials and hunting. At least, he had to pretend to be okay for his brother's benefit.

Dean ceased the fake toughness and tears welled up in his eyes. "I wish Cas would be here. He'd know what to do. That son of a bitch could help us, y'know. He'd help you to get better and he'd help me decide what to do with Lilly and—"

Suddenly, a hand rested on Dean's shoulder. Dean's breath stopped as he turned around to confirm his suspicions.

A well-known, deep, raspy voice alleged, "I suppose you are right, Dean."

* * *

**If you don't know to whom does the "well-known, deep, raspy voice" belong to, you must be new. I'm sorry if this chapter felt more like a filler, it needed to be done. Please, review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Dibs

**My dearest readers: I'm really glad that you read this story, but if you could leave a review and actually let me know what you think, that'd be amazing. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I wanna kick your ass so badly right now, Cas, you can't possibly imagine." Dean sat on the couch with a loud sigh. A mix of frustration and inexplicable joy filled his entire being. Cas was back. In one piece. Relief had washed over Dean when he reflexively turned around to find the source of the familiar voice. It was like he released a breath he has been holding for months. For a moment, he absolutely forgot how the two of them parted. For a moment, he forgot that Cas actually _abandoned_ him. Then he snapped out of the trance. Cas left with the tablet God-knows-where (for a lack of better expression) and now he suddenly appears out of nowhere as if nothing ever happened with no explanation whatsoever.

"Dean, could you please listen to me for a moment?" Cas pleaded. "I only did what I had to. And what happened between us… I am so sorry."

The sincerity in Cas' eyes threw Dean off. He should have been mad. He wished he could punch Cas in his stupid, innocent face and tell him how scared he was for the past few months that Cas has been gone. But he didn't yearn for revenge or more damage than has already been done.

"Guys?" Sam weakly coughed. He has been silently listening Dean and Cas' pointless arguing for too long. Even though he felt horrible and every word he pronounced slashed his throat, he refused to let them growl at each other. "Couldn't you just be happy to see each other and, I don't know, kiss and make up?"

Dean shot him a glare while Cas examined him with concern. He nodded softly and sat on the bed next to Sam. With eyes closed, he placed his fingers on Sam's forehead. Bright light surrounded the whole room as he focused all his energy on Sam. Sam winced, but didn't move.

"This is just temporary," Cas warned as he stood up and made his way to the other corner of the room. "It will work for a few hours."

Sam sat up on the bed with beads of sweat running down his forehead. He breathed heavily and clenched his fists. "Jesus, Cas," he swallowed. "Couldn't you do that sooner?" He smiled and effortlessly jumped off the bed. He walked up to Cas with arms spread wide and a smirk on his face.

The corners of Cas' lips lifted lightly. He embraced Sam quickly in the most manly way he could (he learned from the previous attempts to hug Sam) and patted his back. People tended to assume that Sam and Cas weren't close. Cas always pondered about that. Just because he had a more profound bound with Dean didn't mean that he was not fond of Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now that the chick-flick moment is over, we might want to—"

"Holy sweet pickle, who's that?" Lilly inquired. She raised her eyebrows as she scrutinized the strange man. Tall, but not tall enough for the giant Winchesters, severe face expression, indescribably blue eyes, mop of dark, tangled hair, long trench coat… "You must be Cas!"

Cas' eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Who is that?"

"That's Lilly," Sam responded nonchalantly.

"I know that, I heard Dean praying, but _who_ is she?"

Lilly smiled softly. Cas would have sworn that he met her before. The delicate features of her face and deep, green eyes reminded him of someone. She could have been one of the few Winchesters left. His best guess was distant cousin.

"Doesn't matter who I am," Lilly batted her eyelashes. "What matters is that I didn't imagine the angel half as hot as he really is. The books don't make you justice."

"Whoa there," Dean reproached her. "He's about a thousand years older than you, young lady."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "And besides, your Daddy had already called dibs on him."

"What?!" Dean snapped.

"What?" Lilly chuckled a moment later.

"What?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything." He winked at Lilly mischievously.

Cas shifted his eyes from one face to another. He didn't understand what was going on and nobody would tell him who this child was. Great, he was out of loop again. That was not how he imagined his return. A few punches from Dean, maybe a short (about two hours long) lecture from Sam about responsibility and Naomi – that seemed more plausible than this chaos. He was accustomed to confusion, yet this time he desired to know everything more than ever.

"Who is this?" Cas put emphasis on every word.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's my daughter, Cas."

Castiel frowned. "I was not aware that you had a child the whole time. Why was she not around?"

"Goddammit, Cas, I was hiding her in a closet and feeding her grass. What do you think?!"

"I do not understand. Did she just come out of the closet?" Cas uttered.

"No, but you soon will," Lilly remarked.

Sam snickered. "Good one." He fist-bumped Lilly and shook his head, still grinning.

Dean considered yelling at Lilly for her stupid comments, but he didn't feel comfortable doing that just yet. He knew her for a few hours; they needed to take it slow. They were at the first level of the relationship – screaming and punishing were locked at level ten. Unless she was dating any boys or flirting, that would change the whole situation. If she was anything like him (obviously, he already knew she, indeed, was _every_thing like him), chasing off boys might be harder than for other parents.

Dean began to tell Cas the whole story. From the time in high school when he dated Amanda to the moment that Lilly entered their motel room with a suitcase in her tiny hands. Cas only occasionally nodded or muttered an "uh-huh". Lilly would often interrupt with her snarky remarks and inappropriate jokes, leaving Cas dumbfounded. Every now and then he'd whisper, "Just like Dean," or, "Like father, like daughter," waiting for Sam to point out his incorrect use of the saying.

"And now she's here and we don't really know what to do," Dean wrapped up the long story. "What do you think?"

"You are insane," Cas offered.

"That's what I thought," Sam agreed. "But if it was my daughter, I couldn't send her away either, so I respect Dean's decision."

"Humans and their love for individuals they do not know only because of their common blood still amazes me," Cas deadpanned.

"What about your angel siblings? Don't you love them too, no matter what?" Sam insisted.

Cas glared at him. "Sam, I have killed my own brothers."

Silence surrounded the room. Everyone except the angel (who shifted his gaze to the floor) exchanged uncomfortable looks.

Dean chewed on his lip, thinking of encouraging words to say. 'You killed them for greater good!' 'Okay, but who helped to stop the apocalypse, hmm?' 'You still have a cute trench coat, though!' _Yeah, maybe his silence would be more encouraging._

"Okaaaaay," Lilly stretched the word. "Awkward. Moose, I'm hungry, can we go grab some food before I starve to death and you'll have to hide a dead body of a teenage girl?"

"If you keep calling me Moose, I'll be _responsible_ for a dead body of a teenage girl," Sam grunted and grabbed his jacket. "We're out of here. You guys better fix your issues before we get back."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Dean, if you know what I mean," Lilly winked before she disappeared behind the door.

Dean almost broke into a huge grin. Lilly could be quickly described as a female version of Dean. This couldn't be so bad, right? She seemed to get along with Sammy, too. Almost too much. Many inside jokes and idiotic comments were coming his way, he could just feel it in his bones. Nevertheless, it didn't bother him. She was his daughter. A daughter. His own daughter. He made her. Without him, she wouldn't be alive. The words echoed in his head.

His train of thought was interrupted by Cas. "I knew you were always reckless, but a _child_? Dean, you continue to startle me."

"Don't get all sassy with me, asshole," Dean retorted. "You _startle_ me, too. Every time you disappear. You leave us to worry about you and wonder if you're still even alive. You can hear me pray, Cas." He lowered his voice. "You know how damn hard I always wish for you to come back."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, pacing around the room. The tension in the air made him a bit dizzy. All he wanted was a bottle of beer and ten minutes of peace.

Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, forcing him to look in his eyes. "I— I wish I could explain how important this quest is." He took a deep breath. "I had to protect the angel tablet."

Dean glanced at Cas' hands. Cas immediately removed them from Dean's shoulders and proceeded to speak.

"I don't know how to apologize, Dean. No words can describe how deeply sorry I am. To think that I almost killed you…"

"But you didn't. That's all that matters," Dean spoke in a soothing voice that calmed Cas. He punched Cas' shoulder lightly. "Seriously, man, let's not turn into a bunch of pussies. This soap opera crap is getting on my nerves. I need a beer."

"I will get you one," Cas offered and strolled to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle and approached Dean. He struggled to open the bottle for more than ten minutes and didn't succeed. Dean's laughter upset him, so he decided to use his angel powers. The content of the bottle exploded and stained both Castiel and Dean's clothing.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. He stripped his shirt and wiped his chest with it.

The door slid open, revealing Lilly and Sam staring at the scene in front of them.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "We came too early, Moose."

Sam remained expressionless. "Patience, little grasshopper. Patience."

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I just really like that Sam and Lilly's relationship is based on mocking Dean. I'm sorry if that's a little OOC… Sam is usually not THAT obvious, but this is what fanfiction is for, right? We make our dreams come true. Well, hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. It's Just Anime

**Hello, my fellow Supernatural fans! Thanks for all the reviews and all that formal crap that I'm supposed to say. (No, really, I appreciate y'all.) So I decided to be honest with you and tell you that I have no idea where I'm going with this story and I'm making it up as I go, but I like it. Now that you know… enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"That was one creepy son of a bitch," Dean chuckled, wiping blood off his hands. "Haven't handled a werewolf for a while, right, Sammy?"

Harsh wind attacked Dean's already freezing body.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed with a fake smile plastered on his face. The whole time they tailed Jason, the werewolf, all Sam could think about was Madison. Sure, he was completely over her — it was so long ago! However, a quiet, low voice in the back of his head kept whispering how many lives he had ruined in the past and how many he is going to ruin in the future.

Cas's healing might have been a quick fix, but it never worked completely. The whole situation reminded Sam of the hallucinations he fought after he got his soul back. The voice in his head wasn't even close to Lucifer's voice, yet he felt the same twinge as back then. He looked horrible and he knew it—he _felt_ it. The bags under his eyes weighed tons, the gravity dragged the corners of his mouth downwards, and the stubble residing on his jaw slightly itched.

Despite all that, something inside him kept persuading him that he was doing the best for the world and himself. Everything associated with demons slowly left his body. For the first time in his life, he was almost _pure_.

"We should head back to the Batcave, man," Dean noted as he arranged the weapons in the trunk of his darling Impala. "I'm kinda worried. We shouldn't leave Lilly and Cas alone."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Are you scared that Cas won't take good care of her?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Dean rolled his eyes. "What I'm afraid of is that she won't take care of him!" He shook his head, making his way to the driver's seat. "He was pretty pissed that we refused to take him with us."

Sam shifted on his seat to find a comfortable position that wouldn't hurt his already destroyed back. "Um, it wasn't that bad."

Dean turned on the radio and Hot Blooded by Foreigner filled their ears. "It wasn't that bad?! Do you even remember?"

"Let me see..."

* * *

"**Dean, for the last bloody time… I'M COMING!" Lilly exclaimed with arms crossed on her chest. **

** Cas didn't mean to eavesdrop, but not listening when Lilly and Dean were standing right next to him was impossible. He decided to acknowledge his presence and join the conversation. **

** "Coming where?" he inquired. **

** "To Minnesota. Got some werewolves on the run," Dean sighed. He turned his gaze back to Lilly. "You're staying here with Cas." **

** "Are you implying that you are leaving me here, Dean?" Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. **

** "That is exactly what I'm saying."**

** Cas peeped at Sam in hopes of receiving some help, but Sam didn't seem to be interested in the conversation. He silently packed his bag without as much as glancing at Cas. **

** "I cannot do that, Dean," Cas spoke in a gravelly voice. "It is my duty to protect you and Sam." **

** "Goddammit, I don't need this! I didn't expect to have one kid, let alone two. I didn't sign up for this! You two better behave and don't do anything stupid when we're gone, alright?!" Dean picked up his duffel bag and headed towards the door. On the way, he muttered under his breath, "Those two with their bullshit. I'm so done. I need a break, I really do." **

** He stormed out of the door, returning a second later just to scream: "SAM, GET YOUR ASS HERE, WE ARE LEAVING. WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG, PRINCESS?"**

* * *

"You're remembering that wrong," Dean argued, taking his eyes off the road for the umpteenth time.

Sam smirked. "Whatever you say."

**XXX**

"Castiel, don't be an asshole and use your angel mojo to get us to Dean and Sam!" Lilly shrieked for the fourteenth time. (Yes, Castiel actually counted.)

He proceeded to ignore her wishes just as he did for the past few hours. Cas didn't like being left behind any more than Lilly did, but he knew his place. Dean asked him to stay and Cas owed him some obedience for once. How many times had Dean asked for Cas's trust and he completely ignored it? Certainly one too many.

"Lillian, why do you not engage in any teenage activities?" Cas offered, attempting to be helpful.

Lilly puffed. "Everyone treats me like a little kid! I could do this adulty-angel crap, too, you know?"

Cas's arrogance ruffled Lilly's feathers before she realized that he didn't mean to make her feel worthless. The cause of her frustration wasn't his nonexistent arrogance—it was his ignorance. He honestly didn't comprehend how she felt. Oftentimes she would forget that he wasn't sassing her, only trying to answer her (obviously rhetorical) questions or give her advice. The fact that he genuinely _sucked_ at it didn't mean that she shouldn't be grateful for his consideration.

Lilly exhaled and picked up Sam's laptop.

"I do not mean to discourage you," Cas spoke carefully, "but angels do not have an easy job." Before Lilly opened her mouth to respond, he quickly added: "But I suppose that being Dean Winchester's daughter is not an easy job either."

"You 'suppose' right," she sighed. "But I guess that was in the terms and conditions that I haven't read."

Cas considered responding, but he didn't understand what "terms and conditions" meant. He shrugged it off, eying Lilly's fingers smoothly dance on the keyboard. Moments later, strange, high-pitched sounds escaped the laptop. He shifted his gaze to the screen, just to sight a bunch of animated characters with unnaturally colored hair. The bright colors and oddly shaped people confused him.

"This is proportionally incorrect," he protested. "The chest-to-waist ratio is ridiculous and their eyes take up more than one half of their head, which is obviously impossible."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Cas, this is anime."

Cas shot her a questioning look.

"It's just a Japanese cartoon. The characters are made this way to look more attractive."

"That's horrible," Cas shook his head in disgust. "Humans are beautiful creations and they should not be mocked in such way."

"Gosh, relax. It's just a show. It's pretty cool, actually." Lilly's eyes sparkled the way Dean's do when he talks about pie. "You see, the main character is a misunderstood teenage girl. Her parents and teachers question the hardships she has to go through and then one day, they just turn into teenagers, too. It's like karma is punishing them!"

Cas, intrigued by the storyline, only nodded slightly. He couldn't get accustomed to the creatures' appearances; however, he found the show enjoyable. Apparently, the pink-haired young lady fancied the purple-eyed fella. Nevertheless, the pink lady's mother, who was a teenager at the moment, found him attractive, too. Everybody considered him attractive, even the father, who has not shown any signs of homosexuality before.

After twenty minutes, it was over. Cas wanted to know more! How was he supposed to find out if Tasuke-san reciprocated Mei-chan's feelings?

Lilly nodded knowingly and proceeded to watch another episode. And another one. And another one. And…

Engrossed in the last episode, Cas almost missed the squeak of the door as the Winchesters returned to the bunker. He revised the clock on the wall, becoming conscious of the time. Lilly and he spent _six hours_ staring at the computer screen.

"What are you two doing?" Dean queried, slipping the duffel bag at the floor and sinking in a chair.

"Just showing Cas some hentai," Lilly chimed.

"WHAT?" Sam and Dean exclaimed simultaneously.

Lilly laughed heartily. "Oh god, you're too easy." She closed the laptop and stood up. "We were watching anime, so don't get your panties in a bunch, boys."

Cas innocently observed the scene, not fully aware of what was the big deal. (And honestly, he assumed he didn't want to know.) Just then, he heard a sound very familiar to him — flapping of wings. He turned around instantly and his jaw dropped in awe. For a second, he weighed the possibility that he was hallucinating. He could not be seeing what he was seeing. It was impossible.

"Do I get a 'hi' or what?" Gabriel announced loudly. "Hello, Castiel." He ruffled Cas's hair.

Everybody in the room fell into a stunned silence. This could not be happening. Gabriel was dead, and what's dead should stay dead. (Except for Cas and Dean and Sam and now Lilly and maybe some other people, of course.)

"Dean! Mufasa! I missed messing with you!" he proceeded to talk. "And hey there, young one. You turned out to be way prettier than your daddy."

He ignored the silence and continued his short speech. "This is going to be so much fun! Let's have a sleepover, shall we?"

"What on Earth…?" Cas finally spoke up. "You were dead! And now you are not. How?"

Gabriel frowned. "Cas, it's selfish of you to think that you're the only one who gets his ass saved all the time. I don't know how exactly it happened, but it did, and a simple, 'Hey, wassup, brah? Long time no see, dawg,' would be fine."

Sam and Dean exchanged well-that's-not-the-weirdest-thing-that-has-ever-h appened-to-us looks and shrugged. Gabriel had a point. If Castiel deserved salvation, Gabriel earned it, too. He died like a hero, protecting Sam, Dean, and just _humanity_ in general.

Lilly broke the uncomfortable silence: "Oh my god, Gabe, I cried when I read that you died! I'm really glad to see you alive, you were always my favorite."

Gabriel grinned. "I don't know what she's talking about, but I like her. You dicks don't appreciate me. I'm out."

In a matter of nanoseconds, Gabriel disappeared.

Castiel, Sam, and Dean fixed their stare on the spot where Gabriel stood seconds ago, too puzzled to react. They woke up from their reverie at the sound of Lilly's laugh.

She examined the three of them, unable to breathe. Tears travelled down her cheeks as she guffawed. After she calmed down and wiped off her tears, her face expression changed to one of seriousness. "Boys," she deadpanned, "you should take a look in the mirror."

They looked at each other and their eyes grew wide. Their stunned expressions didn't quite look like them. At least not in this decade. They turned into teenagers.

"When I find him," Dean growled, "I'm gonna fuck him up."

* * *

**Well? I'm sorry, I just really miss Gabe, okay? He was my baby and they took him from me! Also, if you don't think that Gabriel should call Sam Mufasa, you are wrong. And I totally bullshitted the anime, but I'm pretty sure that something similarly fucked up exists. I'm going to have fun with this. Please, review to let me know what you think! **


	5. But I Want To Do Stuff With You!

**Teenage Winchesters and one very confused angel coming your way! I had lots of fun with this chapter and I hope you will, too. Sassy Dean turns even sassier and Lilly kind of goes crazy. If that doesn't appeal to you, then **_**what the hell are you doing with your life?**_

* * *

"If you assholes don't start cleaning your messes, I'm going to fuck you up!" Lilly shouted threateningly.

Sam rolled his eyes like a sixteen year old (probably because he actually was a sixteen year old at the moment), eying Dean and Cas who were the source of the big mess in every room in the batcave.

Lilly couldn't help but snicker slightly at the sight of Sam. He wore his own clothes, yet it appeared as if he played pretend with his daddy's grown up shirts. The normally fitting, flattering jeans suddenly hung way too loosely on his thin hips. The dark circles under his eyes and disheveled mane lost the sickly feel and cast an I-played-video-games-all-night impression instead.

Dean frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. "Watch your language, young lady."

"Says the seventeen year old," Lilly mocked him. "I'm done putting up with your bullshit and taking care of you! Look at this mess!" She pointed at a single sock on the floor. "Just look at it! This is horrendous! How are we supposed to live like that, Dean? We are gonna get eaten by cockroaches!"

Dean examined the room. The only disturbance in the absolutely spotless room was the sock. One single sock. Did Lilly have freaking OCD? Maybe this was a huge misunderstanding. Maybe Lilly was Sam's daughter, not Dean's. In some aspects, it would make much more sense. He observed her cautiously, looking for any similarities between her and Sam. Despite the fact that Sam hadn't lost his virginity until his eighteenth birthday and he wouldn't be able to steal Dean's girlfriend, the possibility stayed on his mind for a good minute before he realized how ridiculous he was. Sadly, Lilly was definitely his daughter.

"Calm your tits, for Christ's sake," Dean whined. "I'm gonna get rid of that one sock, okay? Sheesh, who put that stick up your ass, _mom_?"

Lilly shook with anger. Who knew that dealing with teenagers could be so hard? After this experience was over, she would pray to God every day to never give her the "gift" of children. She cursed at Gabriel in her head. As funny as it seemed in the beginning, it's been a week, and the Winchesters with their baby in the trench coat became gradually more and more insupportable.

A day or two after the transformation, they acquired the basic, stereotypical characteristics of teenagers. At first, Lilly assumed she just imagined the whole thing. However, when Cas came out of his room holding a pillow in front of his crotch, claiming to have "all these inexplicable feelings," she nearly fainted. Not only they turned into teenagers physically — it worked psychically, too.

A loud noise announced Cas's arrival. Since he became an independent teenager (and temporarily lost his angel powers), he constantly needed to explore the world outside. No angel voices in his head, nobody telling him what to do, no pressure — he lived a dream. At least for a while. He still remembered that the Winchesters were supposed to do something important, but it didn't seem like the main priority at the moment. He wanted to enjoy his liberty while it lasted.

"Hello, my dear, young friends," Cas giggled and almost fell in the process.

"Castiel, are you drunk?" Lilly raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Cas laughed even harder. "That's an interesting question." He raised his index finger, doubling over in laughter. "I guess that depends on your definition of 'drunk.' Being drunk is relative, really."

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't even know, but you know what?"

Lilly kept silent and stared at Cas in disbelief.

"It was awesome! Woohoo! The night is still young, let's party!"

Lilly pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's two in the afternoon, Castiel."

Dean actually found the whole teenage-Cas deal very amusing. He chuckled, wondering when was the last time that Castiel had the opportunity to rest. Between saving people, murders, Purgatory, Heaven, and Earth, Cas hadn't had much time to stop and breathe for a second. Dean doubted that angels grew up as humans did. Maybe they totally skipped teenage years and automatically became adults. Who knew?

Dean noticed Lilly's rage and walked up to Cas, steadying him. "Come on, Cas. We'll get you to your room, buddy."

Castiel followed the fair haired boy without further protests, whispering something in his ear and proceeding to giggle pointlessly.

Lilly lay down on the recently bought couch. Thankfully, teenage Winchesters did have some pros. For example, not caring about the finances and engaging themselves in video games and pizza instead of watching Lilly's every step.

Sam seated on the small spot next to Lilly. She immediately sat up and curled herself in a ball. Sam placed his arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair.

"I know it's hard, Lilly, but just have some patience with us, okay? I had to cope with Dean for thirty years."

Lilly sighed. She sympathized with Sam, but her case was so different. She wondered how long it would take before Cas's "weird feelings" would turn into something more and she would have to deal with his flirting with random young ladies on the street. Maybe she should have locked him up in his room. Castiel definitely wasn't ready for half angel, half human babies.

"I know, Moose. It's just… I'm scared I won't be able to control those two."

Sam embraced her and kissed her forehead. "You are not in this alone. I'm here for you, okay?"

Lilly nodded gratefully as the corners of her lips turned upward. "Sam?" She looked up at him.

He smiled softly as if to encourage her to continue.

"Please, stop hugging me and stroking my hair. You're a hot boy of my age now, but you're also my uncle, and I don't think that's appropriate."

Sam jumped to the opposite side of the couch. "Oh."

**XXX**

"Cas! Ouch, fuck!" Dean shout-whispered. "Can you just focus on getting to your bed?"

Cas almost fell before Dean propped him up quickly. He could have sworn that he was stronger at this age. He could lift Sam like a feather. Then again, Sam probably weighed less than Lilly at the time. Cas's bony hip poked Dean's side and his desire to leave Cas on the floor and leave intensified.

No, that wasn't right. Cas's drunk ass required some help, and that's what friends do for each other, isn't it?

Cas struggled to walk, shuffling his feet clumsily. In the result of his miserable fails, he burst out laughing, which only worsened his balance. He tugged at Dean's shirt in an attempt to warn him about his tangled legs. Dean ignored the small gesture — big mistake. He tumbled to the ground with Cas on top of him.

At this point, Cas's laughter didn't allow him to breathe. He let out a girly giggle, not showing any intention to move.

"Cas, get up!" Dean hissed.

Cas's ribs dug into Dean's skin painfully. Cas rested his elbows on each side of Dean's head, their faces only an inch away from each other. The gesture followed by an awkward silence. The warmth of the angel's breath made Dean shudder. He gawked at the deep, azure eyes and pink, puckered lips right in front of him. Millions of thoughts passed through his mind, none of them particularly likeable.

Cas's heart skipped a beat at the sight. He wasn't sure what was going on; these feelings were unknown to him. He felt a sudden rush, but that could have been the alcohol in his blood. The piercing emerald eyes kept scrutinizing him, twisting his insides. Cas always wondered how hormones worked, and now that he found out, he wished he would never desire to know in the first place.

"Cas?" Dean let out a breathless sigh.

"Yes?" Cas could only sigh, still in a daze.

Dean gulped. "This…" He grimaced. "This is really gay."

Castiel rolled to the side. He wasn't familiar with the term "gay," but his friend's expression told him that it wasn't particularly a good thing. He contemplated asking Dean, but his newly acquired inexplicable pride didn't allow him to do so. He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

Dean took notice and immediately added, "Not that being gay is a bad thing! It's just that I don't swing that way and—" he measured Cas, "I don't think you do either."

The dark haired boy sat on the floor, not ceasing to twiddle his thumbs shyly.

"But—" Dean's eyes grew wide. "Maybe you do? There's nothing wrong with that. Um. I don't know what to tell you, man."

Castiel shifted his gaze to the ground, bit his lip, and smiled. Dean's heart sped up, preparing to hear the inevitable confession.

"Dean, I," Cas smirked, "I just don't understand what you are talking about. What's 'gay'? Is that some kind of made up word, like _idjit_?"

Dean's heart dropped. He was ready to hear many things, but this wasn't one of them. He considered bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter or crying in relief. He decided to go with the first option.

Cas confusedly blinked, joining Dean in his fit just moments later. "So are you going to tell me or what?" he inquired, still laughing.

"Basically, being 'gay' means that you like people of the same gender. Not just 'like,' you want to do stuff with them and… yeah," Dean explained.

Cas frowned. "I don't get it. I like you and I want to do stuff with you. Am I gay?"

Dean chuckled nervously. "No, Cas," he shook his head vigorously. "You would have to _love_ a guy to be gay. And the 'stuff' you want to do should be kissing and other, even better things."

"Like the pizza man?"

"Just like the pizza man," Dean admitted.

He tilted his head in his typical manner and whispered, "I suppose I yet have to discover who I am fond of."

* * *

**Yay? Nay? How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? I don't really know where I'm going with the **_**Destiel**_** relationship, so if you could tell me what YOU want? Thanks!**


	6. Goddammit Cas

**Let me keep the teen Team Free Will a little bit longer. It's like writing a high school AU, but not really. So, thanks for all the reviews and [insert something nice and formal], and now enjoy!**

* * *

"Die, motherfucker, DIE!"

Dean rolled his eyes at his daughter's language, but he didn't try to reprimand her. Since he turned into a kid her age, his authority sort of diminished. Go figure. Instead, he focused on the video game they were playing. Dean has never played this game before, yet he found himself enjoying it. Lilly was undeniably better at it (not that he would ever admit that) and soon she gathered way more points than he did.

Lilly threw her arms in the air, jumped on the couch, and shook her hips in a dexterous way that also struck Dean quite comical. The blonde sang (or more accurately: shouted in his face) her own version of We Are The Champions, which mostly remained the same except for the change of "we are" to "I am", with a smug smirk on her face.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Calm down, Lilly, it's just Mario Kart."

"No, Sammy-boo," Lilly immediately responded severely, "it is a way of life. And you just wait till I teach Dean to play Pokémon."

The responsible adult inside of Dean shook his head and yelled something along the lines, "We don't have time for games! What about closing the gates to hell?" but the teenager who now resided in his mind thought otherwise. A wave of excitement washed through his body as he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Wearing pajamas until three o'clock and playing video games hasn't exactly been on his schedule when he acted like a responsible adult.

His train of thought was interrupted by a sleepy, cranky Castiel. The chocolate-haired teen blinked and groaned. His head throbbed, he felt the dripping sweat on his neck, and even the dim light blinded him. He could barely remember anything that happened the previous day, leaving him quite confused and mostly frightened. He recalled Dean very close to him—so close he could see the dark speckles in his precious emerald eyes—and that was about it.

Cas sauntered to the couch and plopped down between Dean and Lilly. Dean chuckled as if to say, "Been there, done that," and patted Cas's shoulder.

Lilly placed her hands on her hips. "I bet you are not getting drunk anytime soon again, huh?"

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. "You got that right." He stretched with a loud yawn. "You still don't have to be an assbutt about it, though." It wasn't his fault that he forgot how easily a human can get drunk. As a celestial being, his ability to drink an entire liquor store without as much as a blurry vision annoyed him sometimes. Now he wished he'd have it back.

Sam sat on the floor across the trio on the couch. He took a swig from his soda can. "How did they even serve you? You're just a kid."

"Sam," Cas put on the gravest expression he could manage with the crazy headache, "I'm an angel of the Lord. I've learned some tricks throughout the years."

Sam amusedly shook his head. For some reason, while being a teenager he forgot important things like this sometimes. He didn't pay attention to it, though. How bad could it get? It wasn't as if he completely forgot that Castiel was an angel. Or did he? Maybe for a moment.

Lilly stood up swiftly, heading towards her room. "Well, this is fun and all, but I have some shopping to do. You guys eat like a herd of cows."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go. I need to get out of here sometimes," Sam insisted. "Cas will go with me, right?"

Castiel furrowed his brows before he laughed sarcastically. "That's very humorous, Sam." He got up and slowly shuffled towards his room while still looking at Sam. "Very humorous, indeed." Cas pointed both his index fingers at him. "Haha, yeah. Quite some sense of humor you have."

Before Sam had figured out what was going on, Cas was out of his sight. He sighed and shrugged at Lilly. "I guess I'm going alone then." The younger Winchester shambled towards the bathroom while muttering something like, "Dammit, Cas," and, "Who would have thought that he'd be such an annoying, typical teenager?"

Lilly shifted in her seat. Being alone with Dean still made her feel uncomfortable, just as the few serious talks he tried to have with her. She usually waved it off and joked around until he gave up. How could she take him seriously right now? He resembled one of the dumb jocks in her old school, not a parent. Dean's habit of rubbing the back of his neck like a nervous adolescent about to ask her to prom always made her burst out laughing. A serious conversation wasn't an option now. However, Dean seemed to disagree.

"So," he began awkwardly. "I think we need to talk."

Lilly mentally rolled her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?" she inquired with fake hurt in her voice.

"Stop that," Dean hissed.

Lilly smirked and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I think…" He fiddled his thumbs. "Maybe, I don't know, you should go to school? I know I ain't nobody to tell you what to do, but, you know…"

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'I ain't nobody?' You are my dad — if you haven't noticed, that means you're my legal guardian and you're allowed to make decisions for me. Not too many decisions, though, 'cause if you boss me around, I might explode and kick your ass."

Sam, already dressed and washed up, was about to ask his brother and niece if they need something when he noted that they were _actually_ having a conversation. A _real_ conversation. _Finally_, he thought. Lilly and Dean avoided talking to each other alone. This might actually do them some good. Sam turned around and left unnoticed.

Dean chuckled. "So it's settled? You're gonna go to school?"

"Obviously, Dean. The only problem is that you're freaking seventeen right now and I can't sign up. So we gotta find Gabriel and make him sorry for messing with us."

Dean nodded not-so-enthusiastically. Admittedly, he enjoyed going back to the times when he occasionally killed a few vamps or burned a ghost's bones and the job was done. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should find Gabriel and kick his sorry ass for stopping them from doing their work; however, a part of him wondered why it was so important. What were they trying to accomplish? Who were they doing this for?

Lilly noticed the flicker of disappointment in Dean's eyes. She understood that he loved being a kid again, she really did, but he couldn't stay this way forever. After reading the Supernatural books, it was clear that the Winchesters never had a childhood. Nevertheless, Dean never seemed to mind. He accepted his fate. He accepted the fighting. He accepted being his father's little soldier.

"Oh my Lord!" a shriek and a loud thump pierced in Dean and Lilly's ears. _Oh Cas_.

Without hesitation, they sprinted to Castiel's temporary bedroom. They scanned the room for him with no success. Dean focused on the soft sound in the background. _Shower!_

"Cas?" he knocked furiously on the bathroom door. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel giggled and immediately moaned in pain. "Dean!" he exclaimed. "I've fallen and I can't get up!" A giggling fit followed right after. "Do you get the reference? I saw that on TV."

Dean facepalmed and instructed Lilly to get one of the robes in his room. He shouted through the door, "Cas, can you cover yourself up?"

Cas, both laughing and whining at the same time, responded, "If I could move, I wouldn't call for your help, idiot! But the door is open, so can you please come in and get me out? My skin is getting wrinkled."

Lilly returned with the robe and handed it to the cursing boy. He ordered her to occupy herself in the living room, because _no way in hell_ was she seeing Cas naked. He slowly opened the door and the hot vapor hit him.

"Are you trying to turn this bathroom into a fucking sauna?!"

Dean exhaled and forced his shaking hands to stay in place. If there was one thing he hoped he'd never do, it was seeing a scrawny, teenage boy naked. And it applied twice as much to Cas. What if he accidentally touched something on his body that he really didn't want to touch? And why was it that Dean now took care of Castiel every time he did something stupid? That little fucker became more irresponsible than a fifteen year old Dean—and that was saying something. Dean swore not to speak about this dark time in his life ever again. Sam called it his "goth phase."

"Do you plan to stand there the whole day?" Cas yelled from behind the curtain.

Dean sent a silent prayer to God before stepping inside the bathroom. He spread the neatly folded robe and closed his eyes as he pushed the curtain to the side. He heard Castiel's snickering, but decided to ignore it. He offered his arm to Cas, hoping he wasn't too close to touching his body.

"Why are you so afraid to look at me, Dean?"

_Excellent question_.

Cas continued to talk. "Human bodies are beautiful, you know. Female bodies, male bodies, your body, Sam's body, Lilly's body—"

At the mention of his daughter's name, Dean's eyes flew open. "WERE YOU STALKING MY DAUGHTER?" As soon as he did so, his eyes landed on Cas's torso. And his legs. And… His gaze travelled back to Cas's face. He blushed furiously and bit his lip. He underestimated Cas's built. Since he always hid behind layers and layers of clothing, Dean assumed that he was a weakling. Truth be told, the angel's arms were something to be proud of, and although he had no six pack, the hint of muscle on his stomach was undeniable. Of course, he purposely avoided glancing at Cas's— um, dangly bits.

Dean mentally scolded himself for even thinking that.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Cas whispered. "I've never seen her naked, if that is what you imply. I was simply stating that all human bodies are beautiful, no matter what shape or size."

"Yeah," Dean tried to look anywhere but at Cas. "Let's get you out of here before you turn into raisin." He offered his hand again.

Cas gratefully grasped it, but his crushed ribs and numb legs deceived him. Dean almost fell with Cas on top on him. Thankfully, he managed to find balance and somehow wrap the angel in the robe. He spotted a few bruises forming on the poor boy's arms and chest. He dragged him across the bathroom to his bed to lay him down. Needless to say, it was harder than winning in Mario Kart against Lilly. Castiel kept giggling and mumbling apologies for poking Dean with his elbows or accidentally nearly tripping him.

The taller boy lay Cas down and collapsed next to him, making sure he didn't touch any part of his (now covered) body.

"This would be so much easier if I were in my thirties again."

Cas muttered, "I like the young you."

Dean didn't respond to that. He cherished the comfortable silence (since that didn't happen often). He almost drifted to sleep before he heard Cas's muffled voice.

"What was that?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Why were you scared of seeing my vessel as God created it?"

Dean snorted. "I told you, I'm not gay."

"Then why did it bother you? Why would you care if it didn't mean anything to you?" Cas pondered.

The cat eyed boy gritted his teeth. Cas always had to make him wonder about things he'd normally never consider, didn't he? Castiel hit the nail on the head. Why didn't Dean just "grip him tight and raise him from the bathtub"? He never felt so embarrassed in the boys' locker room back then in high school.

He slid off the bed and rubbed the temples of his head. "Go the hell to sleep, Cas."

* * *

**What's going on? Huh? Too many awkward scenes? Yeah, I'm working on that, sorry. Lemme know what you think!**


	7. Tired Of Your Bullshit, Gabriel

**I left you waiting for longer than I'd like, but thanks for waiting. Also, all your reviews are amazing and very sweet and THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.** **That's why you're getting a nice surprise today.**

* * *

Cas has been staring at the cupcake that he had begged for for more than ten minutes.

Dean observed the young angel intently, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Nobody else seemed to care: Lilly was beating Sam's ass at Call of Duty and Sam silently cursed under his breath. Cas's strange behavior remained unnoticed. Dean's gaze returned to the angel just to find him still sitting cross-legged and scrutinizing the goddamn cupcake.

Things only got stranger and stranger every day. Dean attempted to talk to Sam and Cas about their mission to find Gabriel and then close the gate to Hell multiple times, but both of them usually looked at him as if he grew a second head. Lilly would always only shrug with an expression that clearly read, "What can you do, you know?" Now Dean wasn't even sure _why_ he wanted to find Gabriel in the first place. Or why and how they were supposed to close the gate to Hell. The whole thing confused too much, which is why he decided to push it to the back of his mind.

"Dean, you have been gaping at me for the past twenty minutes," Cas deadpanned without as much as turning his head away from the cupcake.

The taller boy sighed. "You've been gaping at the cupcake for the last twenty minutes, so I guess we both are looking for some answers."

Sapphire eyes finally met the peridot ones. Cas confusedly tilted his head to the side, forcing a slight smile on Dean's lips. The brunet bit his lip before he spoke up.

"Oh Dean," he said breathily, "you cannot imagine how wonderful this brilliant piece of sweetness is! I can't begin to comprehend how perfectly the sprinkles blend with the pink tourmaline colored cream. The chocolate heart on top symbolizes the love that was emitted during the creation of this goodness. This perfect pastry," he grasped the cupcake with his delicate hands, "it's made by human hand. This is what God hoped for when he created humans."

Dean sat wide eyed for a while before his face crumpled in a grimace. "What?"

The blue eyes boy's excitement for a _pastry_ struck him adorable — not that he would admit that — however, he couldn't shake off this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him this wasn't right. Cas wasn't supposed to be wearing an oversized band t-shirt and sweatpants or philosophize about cupcakes, and Dean sure as heck wasn't supposed to consider it cute. Then there was Sam and Lilly, both too caught up in their video game, which — oh well, that was probably normal.

Dean nudged Lilly's shoulder. "Lilly, listen to me."

She muttered an unfathomable response and waved him off.

Dean tried to do the same with Sam, but his giant little brother only cursed at him and told him to find something fun to do. _Fun_. It didn't sound like something they usually did. Or did they? He couldn't remember.

The light-haired boy stood in front of the TV, praying he would survive if Sam and Lilly decided to attack him for it. "Listen up!"

Sam and Lilly both barked at him to get out of their sight, but he didn't move a muscle. Finally, they both laid down the controllers and rolled their eyes in disapproval.

"Do you have a death wish, Winchester?" the petite blonde hissed.

Dean's countenance hardened. "Don't you disrespect me, you're just—" He was about to call her a little girl. He didn't have any right to tell her so; he wasn't much older than she was. A muffled scream in the back of his head informed him that she was his daughter, yet he dismissed it as ridiculous. How could he have a daughter? He was much too young. Nevertheless, how did he know her if she wasn't related to him? "Look, we need to talk. Some weird shit is happening here."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "You think? You're a grown ass man in a body of a youngster and you act like one, too. Nothing weird about that."

Dean's jaw dropped. He didn't understand a word that Lilly just said. He tried to process the information. It surely made sense, but at the same time it was absurd. How did he turn into a teenager? A few memories of his adulthood flashed in front of his eyes and proved Lilly's theory right. He needed to sit down. A sudden headache overwhelmed him and he winced almost inaudibly.

The younger Winchester appeared as baffled as Dean. He realized something was wrong when he woke up that morning, yet he didn't put two and two together. What Lilly said suddenly got to him and he remembered pieces of his past where he seemed way older, bulkier, and taller (holy crap, he looked like the Eiffel Tower!) — definitely not a teenager anymore. Ruby, Hell, dying, almost dying again… He broke out in sweat.

Lilly placed her hand on Sam's shoulder in concern. "You okay?" She proceeded to glance at Dean whose reaction resembled Sam's. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Dean gasped. "Lilly, I can't…" He gulped and almost choked on his own saliva. "I can't remember much. I think— oh god, I think I'm losing my memory. I remember being an adult, but I don't freaking know why I'm not one anymore and I remember doing the trials, but I don't know how and— I think I'm going to throw up."

He sprinted out of the room, not noticing the way Lilly's eyes widened in horror. She had assumed that the boys wanted to enjoy getting their childhood back and avoided talking about finding Gabriel. Not even once it occurred to her that they _forgot_. You don't just forget that your father coerced you to hunt monsters since you learned to hold a gun, that you stopped an apocalypse, or that you're saving the world once again and getting rid of every single demon on this planet. How could you just _forget that_?

She caught a glimpse of Sam's almost blue, horrified face. She shook him, but he successfully ignored her every attempt to wake him from his state of shock.

Cas frowned when he perceived his friend running out of the room with a palm covering his mouth. He ceased stuffing his face with the delicious cupcake and licked off the remains of cream on his lips. Quickly jumping to his feet, he followed Dean to the bathroom. He found him doubling over the toilet, heaving. Cas ran toward him, gripping his arm.

"Dean, what's wrong?" the angel inquired worriedly.

Castiel's heart clenched when Dean faced him. His trembling lips and eyes filled with tears definitely didn't imply anything good.

"Dean, talk to me. What happened? Are you alright?"

After a few moments of silence, Dean finally spoke up. "Cas," he managed to cough out, "do you remember anything?"

Cas's face suddenly transformed to a look of utter confusion.

"Do you remember why you're not an adult anymore? Why you are seventeen instead of God-knows-how-much?" Dean let out a whine.

Castiel's countenance changed as he recalled how he gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, how he killed his brothers and sisters, how he messed up with the Leviathans, and how Naomi manipulated him… everything after that was a blur. Either way, he remembered being the angel of the Lord, not a regular teenager living with his fellow mates.

He embraced Dean protectively — and maybe a little bit for his own sake, too. Surprisingly, the Winchester laid his head on the angel's shoulder and buried his face in the nook of Cas's neck. The soft tickling of Castiel's breath on his cheek and his hand caressing Dean's hair calmed him down a little bit. Nevertheless, as soon as he realized what the two of them were doing, he finally broke the hug. Cas shuddered at the loss of heat, but recomposed quickly.

Dean's cheeks were crimson red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We better question Lilly about what's going on, right?"

**XXX**

Lilly desperately waved her hand in front of Sam's face; however, the boy seated next to her kept mumbling and acting as if she wasn't there. She never realized how bad their situation was. _Are you going to Hell for murdering an angel?_ she wondered. Not that it mattered — Gabriel was dead meat. Nobody messed with her family like this and got away with it. He died once, he would die again.

"Oh my god!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

Lilly jumped in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Oh my god, Lilly, you won't believe what I did," he gasped. "It was horrible! Horrible, I say!" He paused to take a deep breath and scanned the room to make sure nobody listened, then he whispered softly, "_I slept with a demon._"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at her uncle's exaggeration. Behold of the man who faked being an FBI agent, died a few times and lost his soul in the process, battled against monsters every day, and fed on demon blood, but the worst thing he could possibly imagine was sleeping with one. Sam Winchester, everyone.

Sam pouted. "Why are you laughing at me? This is a serious matter, Lilly!"

"Well, sorry, but I knew already," she chuckled.

The long-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "You knew," he paused, "_AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?_"

Lilly almost burst out laughing again when Cas and Dean emerged from the bathroom. The flushed cheeks, crumpled clothes, close proximity, and tousled hair made her cringe in embarrassment. Couldn't they have smoothed their clothes and hair a little bit before they decided to come back?

"Did you two just make out in there?" Lilly questioned.

The two of them glanced at each other before Dean stepped farther away from Cas and shook his head in disgust. "No!"

"I'm an abomination!" Sam cried as he buried his face in a pillow. "See? While I sleep with demons, my brother is getting off with an angel. That's like holy sex or something."

Dean protested, "I have never ever slept with an angel!" An image of Anna moaning in his dear Impala came to his head. "Wait, maybe I have." He remembered kissing her smooth skin, trailing the kisses lower and lower on her body… "Oh yeah, I have," he smiled at the memory and licked his lips. "Only once, though."

Lilly's lips slightly parted in shock. "Uh," she blinked, "I guess, um, congratulations to both of you? It was probably time to come out already."

Sam only sobbed louder. "I am going to Hell! AGAIN!"

Lilly's words finally sunk in. Dean flailed his arms in the air. "Wait, I didn't have— I wouldn't do it with Cas. I mean, not that he isn't attractive and everything, but we never… We will never— Cas, say something!"

"I do not recall having sexual intercourse with Dean," Cas confirmed. "Then again, I do not recall many things right now."

Lilly didn't have time to make fun of the pair in front of her. The realization that Cas has also forgotten the majority of his past dawned on her. That might have explained his relaxed (and oftentimes irresponsible) behavior. She had to take things in her own hands now.

"Okay, guys," she clenched her fists. "This is a long shot, but… Gabriel, you son of a bitch, get your ass here right now, because the longer this lasts, the worse I'm going to fuck you up!"

Lilly didn't expect it to work, not really. She had prayed to Gabriel many times during the last three weeks in hopes of getting her dad, uncle, and rebellious angel back. However, this time the determination in her voice was so intense that…

The flutter of wings echoed through the room. "You called?"

* * *

**Yaaay, Gabe is back. You like? Not like? Let me know about that!**


	8. Sam, You Perverted, Sick Bastard

**Well, this took me forever. No inspiration, I guess? Or maybe I just didn't feel like writing anything. That's probably it. But anyway, thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews!**

* * *

"You great big bag of dicks!" Lilly exclaimed as she threw herself at Gabriel. Her fist met his jaw while her knee sank in his stomach. She continued hitting him and screaming, ignoring the shocked gaping of the men/teenagers present in the room.

Gabriel hasn't attempted to move. His eyes widened in surprise at the impact of Lilly's fists on his vessel. What was he supposed to do? Normally, a person who would attack him like this would be dead already. But this was Dean's daughter. Not only Winchester would smite Gabriel's ass if he hurt her, but Gabe would never hurt a little kid. No matter how bad everyone thinks he is, he has his morals.

The emerald-eyed beast finally calmed down, grabbing Gabriel's collar tightly and staring right into his soul.

Gabriel's heart sunk a little. He hasn't felt this threatened by a child since… he actually never felt this threatened by a child. One thing was for sure: she'd make a great hunter.

"Are you done, Godzilla?" Gabe tried his luck.

Lilly's nostrils flared, but she released him from her grip. She quickly glanced at her father to determine how many times she'd have to apologize before he'd forgive her for this outburst. However, a smile played on his lips. She also checked her uncle — similarly, a lopsided grin found its way on his face. Sam winked at her and mouthed something along the lines, "You go, baby girl."

Castiel broke the uncomfortable silence. "Now that you got your behind kicked by a child," he nodded towards Lilly, "I suppose you could turn us back into adults, so we could go on with our lives."

"Are you not enjoying _having fun_, Castiel? I mostly did this because of you," Gabe pouted.

"How exactly is progressively losing your memories fun?" Sam hissed. "I just found out that I fucked," he lowers his voice and looks around as if he didn't want anyone to hear, "a demon."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, good for you! You had gotten laid, congratulations on the sex." He tiptoed closer to Dean. "What about you? Remember any sexual occurrences with pretty demons?" He glanced at Castiel before returning his gaze to the enraged hunter. "Or angels, maybe? Hey, I don't judge." His eyes sparkled in a – if Dean had any say in this – disturbing manner.

"I know you find this amusing and all," Sam sighed, "but we sort of have something to do. The gate to Hell is not going to close itself, okay?"

"Oh, Samantha dearest, you think you will?"

Sam's face scrunched in confusion. "What the hell, Gabriel?"

The elder angel scoffed. "Let's just say you'd have to take a train to Hell and keep your humongous head right there to close the gate."

Dean froze. He clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, trying to comprehend the words that Gabriel just uttered. Was he implying that the trials would kill Sammy? Nothing, _nothing _in the world was worth more than Sammy's life. Not a lifetime without demons, not even damned world peace. He knew it since the beginning. Dean should have been the one to complete the stupid trials. When Sammy killed the hellhound instead of Dean _by mistake_, he just freaking knew it. Something would fuck up like it always did. How did he not see this coming? Obviously, there would be a sacrifice. Sacrifice in the form of Sammy's life.

Sam gasped. When he spoke, his voice trembled. "Are you… are you trying to say," he shook his head in disbelief, "that my head is big?!"

"That's not fucking funny, Sam!" Dean shouted. "This whole thing is not fucking funny! Gabriel, just stop messing with us and end this."

Maybe his voice should have been venomous and unpleasant, but instead all Castiel heard was a broken, scared child. He's always known that Dean was a damaged human being. Sam meant the world to him and living without him was no option. He'd probably try, _he'd try for Sammy,_ but he wouldn't live; he'd only survive.

A strange feeling formed in the pit of Cas's stomach. He couldn't identify it. Concern mixed with affection and— oh glory, he yearned to hug Dean. He wished he could be a little taller, so then when he'd wrap his arms around his hunter, the broken man would bury his head in Castiel's chest and feel safe. Cas would squeeze hard and maybe the broken pieces of Dean would finally stick together.

But he didn't do that.

"Gabriel," he whined in a tone so resigned that the other angel flinched, "I appreciate your 'concern' or whatever this is. Yet I would appreciate it even more if you ceased doing what you are doing and leave us be. The Winchesters are big boys and I am sure they can handle this issue."

The amber eyed angel chuckled humorlessly. "You don't get it, do you?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion (at this point, it has become his signature move).

"I died for these two dumbasses, if you haven't noticed. And now I'm trying to help them again. If you asked me why I keep risking for these idiots, I wouldn't know how to answer. All I know is that you have to trust me. I'm doing you a favor. So stop being ungrateful little shits and take what you get," Gabriel spat out. Before anyone managed to stutter a response, he disappeared.

"Dick," Lilly muttered.

And for once, none of the three men could argue with her.

**XXX**

Lilly lay on the couch, wondering how she ended up being a mother of three. She spotted Sam giggling about something on his laptop, but what truly caught her attention was the fight (?) between Cas and Dean. The bookshelf blocked her vision; however, she clearly heard Cas's screaming. They unknowingly shuffled closer to her, frowning and poking each other like little kids.

Lilly shifted her focus back on Sam who hasn't stopped laughing. For a second, his face expression remained stoic only to transform into a disgusted grimace a few moments later. The petite blonde's curiosity won over her comfortable position on the couch and soon enough she stood next to the giant teenager.

"Whatcha doing?" she sing-sang.

Sam smirked deviously. "See for yourself. I warn you, though, you might be scarred for life."

Lilly shot him a questioning gaze.

"I was trying to find Chuck's books online for when we start forgetting everything again. You know, it'd be nice to have some reminder, right? I haven't found them, but I got something better."

Lilly scanned a few lines of the text on the laptop's screen. Cas and Dean's name was mentioned a few times. From what she could tell, the story simply described their dialogue. She didn't understand what that dumb Moose found so funny. As she proceeded to read, Cas's words diminished and turned into actions. Oh my god what— Her eyes widened in horror when she realized what she was reading.

"Sam! You perverted, sick bastard!" she exclaimed and shut the laptop.

Suddenly, Dean emerged next to her. "What happened?"

Sam's eyes wandered around the room, refusing to look at Dean. One thing was reading this _stuff_, but telling him about it was another matter.

"Why are people writing porn about you and Cas?" Lilly spilled out before Sam came up with an excuse. _Oh well._

Dean grimaced, a million questions already rolling on his tongue. _What are you two idiots up to? Why would you even read something like that? Why would people be dumb enough to write something like that? How does this make sense? Could you not show my daughter porn, Sam? Are you traumatized? Was I top or bottom? Wait, never mind that. _ Nevertheless, the only thing he managed to stutter was, "um, what?"

Castiel tugged on the hem of Dean's shirt. "Dean, I don't understand. If I recall correctly, porn is an equivalent to sexual intercourse. Do people make up stories about us copulating? What is the purpose of this?"

Dean felt the flush traveling from his neck to his face. If he ever had to compose a list of things he never wished to do, number one would be "explaining gay sex to an angel of the Lord".

Sam grinned widely, apparently enjoying his brother's discomfort. "I guess they like it. Either way, they're totally inaccurate. In the majority of them, Dean tops. We all know that Dean would totally be the bottom."

By now, Dean's skin tone matched tomatoes. Sammy knew rather well how submissive his brother truly was. They shared enough embarrassing stories to accurately describe each other's sexual tendencies. Now that Dean thought about it, that was kinda weird, right?

The angel's forehead puckered. "I still don't understand. Top and bottom? Do I need to do research about that?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, no!" Dean flailed his arms desperately. "You don't need to know any of this. Go to your room."

Cas narrowed his eyes. He measured the hunter mistrustfully, shaking his head slowly. "You can't tell me what to do. I got your sorry ass out of Hell."

Everyone gaped at Castiel in disbelief. Maybe they shouldn't have let him watch the reruns of Jersey Shore for so long. And he could have probably eased off the video games, too. The young adult novels that he admired so much were also rubbing off on him. Heck, what about the amount of time he spends "learning how to use the internet"? On second thought, he shouldn't do anything at all.

Sam finally broke the silence. "This is like a scene from a high school AU right before you two start fu—" he glanced at Lilly nervously and lowered his voice, "right before you start doing the do."

The tension slowly dissipated when Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's a high school AU?"

"High school alternate universe," Lilly explained. "It means you are the same characters, but you met under different circumstances when you were in high school. And ya know, fell in love and stuff like that."

Sam gave Lilly a funny look.

"What? I've read fanfiction before."

Uncomfortable silence surrounded the room yet again. (It became way too frequent for Dean's taste.) Everyone returned to what they were doing before except for Castiel. He fiddled with his sleeves, occasionally casting a glance in Sam's direction.

Sam noticed Cas's unusual, awkward behavior immediately. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Iwanttoreadit," the angel mumbled so quickly that Sam almost didn't catch it.

"Read wha- oh." He blushed, internally screaming and making up millions of excuses to why Castiel shouldn't read any of the fanfictions. God knows what he would do. What if he decided that he really wanted to perform some of the tricks that fictional Cas used on Dean? His brother would murder him in his sleep.

As soon as Dean heard their interchange, he rose to his feet and grabbed Cas's wrist. "Aren't you hungry? I'm totally hungry. So hungry. Yeah. Let's buy some pizza," he grabbed his jacket. "And pie. Whatever. I don't care." He handed Castiel some shoes. "Put these on. Do you like pizza? Maybe we should buy some Chinese food." The green eyed boy continued rambling as he approached the exit. "Chinese food ain't bad. Or maybe burgers! Burgers make me go ahhhh."

The door behind them closed, leaving a dumbfounded Sam and confused Lilly.

Sam shrugged. "Something tells me Dean isn't comfortable with Cas reading gay porn about them."

* * *

**Since shit's getting real with Gabriel, I thought I'd make the second part a little bit awkward. Phew, I feel some secondhand embarrassment for Dean. Poor baby. Let me know what you thought, please! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. **


	9. It's Just A Little Bit Of Flirting

**Since I didn't post for a long time before chapter 8, I decided to make up for it. I really considered continuing writing about fanfiction for one more chapter and make Cas read it, but this idea was much more intriguing. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Dean, we have to do this."

Dean sighed for the umpteenth time. Lilly hasn't stopped talking about signing up for school for the past few weeks. Of course, he understood how important education was. He didn't expect (heck, he didn't _want_ her) to become a hunter and absolutely waste her life and potential. She reminded him of Sammy in so many ways – well, mostly when she geeked out over the books she's read and random trivia that she came across while helping Sammy with research – and he was proud, he really was. Maybe if she started school now, she wouldn't have to repeat the year. How much has she missed? A month?

Lilly poked Dean's side and chanted his name. She _needed_ to go to school. Hanging out in the Batcave with her dad, uncle, and a weird almost-uncle (Cas was like family, after all) could have been really fun if she didn't constantly have to remind them that despite their teenage meat-suits, they were still adults. Sometimes Dean would suddenly freak out, stop everything he was doing, and exclaim, "Holy shit, guys, listen up! If I'm 17, how come that I have a grown ass daughter?!"

"Dean." _Poke._ "Dean." _Double-poke._ "Deeeeeaaaaaan." _Poke._ "Dean Winchester." _Poke._ "Dean Winchester wears makeup." _Poke. Poke._ "Dean Winchester cries his way through sex." _Poke._

"Okay!" Dean shouted as he abruptly shoved Lilly aside. "We'll do it! We'll sign you up, but just shut your piehole for five minutes, please! Okay? OKAY!"

Lilly raised her fist in victory. She even performed a little victory dance only to toy with Dean's patience a little. She wouldn't actually thank Dean, that was below her, but she appreciated that he was willing to take the risk and sign her up. He would figure out a way to not raise suspicion. Dean's mind worked in a twisted way that Lilly would never comprehend, yet she greatly admired it. He was much smarter than his humbleness allowed him to admit.

She hugged Dean sideways and hopped away, shouting, "Sam Francisco! I'm going to school! You were right; poking and making fun of him did help!"

All Dean heard in the background was Sam's screaming, "I knew it would!" After a short pause, he added, "Hey, I told you not to call me Sam Francisco!"

Dean shambled to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer. He started mentally composing a list of things he'd have to do in order to get Lilly to school. The things he would do for his family… Sam was rubbing off on Lilly. She even learned his puppy look, the one that Dean couldn't resist no matter what. Sam might ask Dean to cook him the flesh of his enemies and Dean would comply without any further questions.

He sat down in one of the chairs and let his eyes close shut. The bottle of beer was now nearly empty, leaving him relaxed. Dean almost dozed off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively gripped the bottle and swung his arm to hit the offender. He stopped mid-way, realizing that the "offender" had been Cas.

Dean exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude, even without your angel mojo you can sneak in on people like a ninja. Ten out of ten, would recommend for a killing job."

Cas stared at him in confusion (Dean discovered that Cas had only two modes of staring: confused and intense). "I did not intend to startle you."

The hunter shook his head. "Is there something you need?"

"Lilly told me to, I quote, 'wake Dean's ass up, because we all are going to sign me up for school.'"

Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. He shuffled towards his room before he replayed Cas's words in his head. "Wait. Did you say, 'we all?' Like, you too?"

"Lilly said, and again I quote, 'it's better if y'all are there for when Dean fucks up. You guys can make something up and save our asses,'" Castiel recited.

Dean would have laughed at Cas' unenthusiastic tone if he didn't just realize that he would have to deal with Lilly, Cas, and Sam the entire day. Not that he minded spending his time with them, but he felt responsible for all of them, and to be quite honest, three teenagers were too much for him to handle. He would rather cuddle up in his blanket and watch Star Trek all day long. Or maybe he could do something important that was on his mind for a few days. However, as much as he tried, he wasn't able to remember what could possibly be more important than a Star Trek marathon.

Cas observed Dean's smirk transform into a scowl in a matter of seconds. He looked as if he would rather be doing _anything else in the world_ than spend the whole day with Cas. It stung in a way that Castiel couldn't quite place. He didn't recall feeling this way before – then again, he didn't remember about 95% of his life before Gabriel turned them into teenagers. At times he even forgot that Gabriel, that sneaky bastard, did that and Castiel wasn't just a regular adolescent.

"I don't have to accompany you if you wish for me to stay," Cas whispered shyly. He stuck his gaze to a bookshelf, trying to look anywhere but at Dean.

Dean immediately recognized the pang of hurt on Castiel's face. He instantly regretted his blunt choice of words. He _did_ sound a little offensive.

"No, no, Cas!" he blurted out while waving his hands in the air like an idiot. "I didn't mean- I mean… I don't mind that you are coming with us, of course! I'm glad that you're coming, yeah. I was just thinking that I'll probably be pretty nervous about lying 'cause I'm pretty sure that I lied worse before, but since I can't remember rat's ass about my lying skills, it's kinda hard for me and—"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted his rambling. "I've stopped listening about twenty seconds ago. Calm down. Grab your jacket and let's go."

**XXX**

"So what you are saying is that you are your little sister's legal guardian, correct?" Mrs. Lee (the incredibly hot principal in her early thirties that Dean would totally do if he wasn't a minor at the moment) inquired.

Dean smiled flirtatiously and bit his lip, nodding courtly. Just because he wasn't allowed to have fun with the sexy ginger in front of him didn't mean he wouldn't try. He licked his lips and dropped his gaze, scratching the back of his neck "nervously". He noticed Lilly's furious stare, but decided to ignore it. Who was she to tell him what to do? Oh right, his daughter. One of the results of sleeping around.

The principal reciprocated Dean's smile, but immediately stopped after a quick glance on Castiel. Her eyes widened as she started fumbling with the papers on her desk.

Dean turned around to find Castiel giving Mrs. Lee one of the most intense stares he's ever seen. It made even Dean feel uncomfortable. Cas's deep, azure eyes bore into the principal's skull and Dean wondered if she felt the burning sensation just like he did.

Mrs. Lee examined her coffee cup as if it was the most interesting piece of art she's ever laid her eyes on. "Does he have to stare at me like that?" she whispered in Dean's direction.

"He doesn't like when his boyfriend flirts with middle-aged women," Lilly hissed before Dean could react.

Mrs. Lee's horrified countenance informed Lilly that her job was accomplished. So did Dean's facepalm and mumbling something along the lines, "oh my god, Lilly, if you did that to Sammy I'd high-five you, but why me?" Lilly grinned cheekily. She turned around to wink at the laughing Sam. What she didn't expect was the desperate, embarrassed expression on Cas's face. She'd have to ask to about that later.

Mrs. Lee coughed awkwardly. "I suppose one of the assistants in the office can handle this from here. I will attempt to get your grades transferred as soon as possible, Ms. Heckerling."

"I'm sure you will," Lilly responded flatly and stormed out of the room with Castiel and Sam on her heels.

Dean opened his mouth to come up with an excuse or apology, but instead he just chuckled breathlessly and shrugged, following his messed up family. As soon as he left the principal's office, he sighed heavily. Lilly would be the death of him.

She already stood there with her arms crossed on her chest, staring him down. Dean looked for help in Sam – no success there; Sammy only shook his head with a huge grin plastered on his face. Maybe Cas would offer some help. One look persuaded Dean otherwise. Castiel's flushed cheeks and stubborn set of jaw measured Dean accusingly as if to imply, "not cool, Dean."

"What?!" Dean threw his arms in the air. "I didn't even do anything this time!"

Instead of the high-pitched voice he expected to argue with him, a deep humorless chuckle escaped Cas's lips.

Dean actually felt ashamed. Ashamed! Can you believe that? He shouldn't be ashamed for a little bit of innocent flirting with a woman he currently couldn't have anyway. They all just exaggerated.

Finally, Sam showed some mercy. "Dean, just go to the office. We can wait right here; you just have to pick up some papers."

"Lilly? You coming with me?"

"No." Lilly's words were pointed at Dean, yet her eyes studied a raven-haired teenager sitting nearby who obviously listened to their whole exchange. "I think I'm good."

Dean rolled his eyes and stomped away.

When Dean disappeared from sight, Lilly motioned towards the boy she was ogling before. "Um," she mumbled, "I think I'm gonna start making friends in this school right now."

Sam puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows, which Lilly took as "you go do your thang, guuuurl" and gracefully slid away.

Castiel's outraged piercing gaze at the wall remained unnoticed until now. He tapped his foot against the carpeted floor, his hands crossed on his chest.

Sam almost lost it and laughed in Cas's face at his jealousy-attack, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. Lilly and his comments apparently weren't so off. Sam always acknowledged the chemistry between Cas and Dean, of course. Nevertheless, he didn't expect the little man-crush that those two had to grow into something more serious.

"Cas, he wouldn't do anything with her," Sam remarked.

Castiel surprisedly gulped. Why did he feel this sudden hatred for a strange woman anyway? It didn't make any sense. Except it did. He knew exactly why he disliked her. And it wasn't her fault, not really. Unfortunately, he couldn't voice his thoughts, thus an annoyed, "I don't care about Dean's relations," sounded in response instead.

Sam rolled his voice and mumbled under his breath.

Thankfully, moments later Dean jogged back with the necessary papers. He passed Lilly and the kid she was talking to before realization hit him. He stopped in his tracks and took a few steps back. Lilly was giggling and playing with her hair while the hormone-driven teenager next to her narrated some story. Giggling and playing with hair – typical girl flirting move. _Not on my watch._ When neither Lilly nor the stranger noticed him, he coughed loudly, startling both of the teens.

"Oh hi, Dean!" Lilly chirped. "This is Alex. He's in the same grade as I am."

"Hey, man," Alex offered amicably.

Dean faked (poorly) a smile and gritted his teeth. He scrutinized the kid carefully. His black, curly hair contrasted with his pale skin and a few freckles decorated his nose. The deep, blue eyes reminded him of Cas's in a way (_no, brain, stop, that's gay_), but they didn't quite shine the same way as Castiel's did (_okay, yeah, that was really gay_). His douche-y leather jacket was much too well combined with his skinny jeans and boots to be considered casual. And that bad boy smirk on his face? Dean remembered using that on girls in high school. He could see why Lilly picked Alex to be her first "friend" in a new school.

"Well, say bye to your friend 'cause we're leaving," Dean deadpanned.

Lilly acted as if she didn't hear him and continued talking to Alex.

Without any hesitation, Dean lifted Lilly from her seat and flung her across his shoulder. He expected kicking and fighting; instead she relaxed her body completely in resignation and sighed. Dean threw an apologetic (not really) look at Alex and began to walk away.

"I guess I'll see you soon?" Alex licked his lips. _Excuse me, kid, that's my thing._

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it," Dean mumbled as he beckoned Castiel and Sam to follow him.

Lilly mouthed a "see you soon" and winked at the grinning boy.

As if Dean sensed her actions, he readjusted her on his shoulder and slightly poked her stomach in the process.

"Ow! Dean, stop that!"

Dean's face suddenly lit with joy. Being a parent was pretty awesome sometimes.

* * *

**Yes, my children, Lilly IS a female version of Dean, isn't she? Let me know what you thought, what you liked, what you hated. **


	10. Mother Nature Is a Bitch

**Someone asked me if I can make this M-rated. Guys, I was extremely uncomfortable even writing the first paragraph and spent like twenty minutes working on it, yet it still sucks. I don't think I could do real hardcore porn. But thanks for your interest, I guess? This chapter is a little bit short in my opinion, but it needed to be done.** **(Mostly, I just WANTED it to be done.)**

* * *

"Cas," Dean moaned against Cas's lips. His hands travelled up and down the angel's bare back, scratching and leaving marks. Cas groaned and bit Dean's lower lip. Soon the nibbling and gentle kisses changed into a battle for dominance (which Dean honestly didn't even try to win), colliding of teeth, and exploring every corner of each other's mouth. Dean gasped as Cas left a trail of hot kisses on his neck and collarbone, moving lower and lower…

Dean's eyes flew open. His forehead was covered in sweat, and needless to say, he felt very uncomfortable. _Stupid hormones doing stupid things to my already stupid brain, inserting stupid dreams in my stupid subconscious. Everything is so stupid._ He glanced at the clock next to his bed. 7:06 AM. The red digits glared at him as to remind him of something important. Dean rubbed the sleep off his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. He picked up a shirt from the floor and a pair of jeans, ready to head to the bathroom when realization hit him. _Lilly's first day of school!_

Dean sprinted towards Lilly's temporary room, knocking furiously. "Lilly," he shout-whispered. "Lilly, wake up!" Refusing to waste more time, he opened the door. There was nothing unusual about the (now disgustingly and colorfully decorated) room except one thing: lack of Lilly.

The hunter inspected every single corned of the small room (even under the bed), but Lilly was nowhere to be found. He finally gave up on the room and continued the search for Lilly in the living room.

Just then, the bathroom door cracked open a little bit, revealing only Lilly's blonde head. "Dean, we have a problem," she hissed.

Dean mentally thanked Heavens (how ironic) that his daughter finally appeared and made a bee-line towards her. He raised his eyebrows in order to let her continue.

"A… girl problem," she pronounced carefully with her eyes open wide.

Dean nodded, mouthing a little "oh" meaningfully. After a moment of silence, he narrowed his eyes, not catching Lilly's drift. "What?"

"Um, well, I hoped we would never have this conversation." She examined the loose thread on her shirt. "I- I kind of got my period and I'm all out of… you know, things."

"What?" Dean barked. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Can't you just use toilet paper or make yourself a diaper?"

Lilly shot him the deadliest of death glares. "My vagina is crying tears of blood right now and it has no Kleenex, I really don't have time for your bullshit. Do I look like a fucking savage to you, Dean?"

He gulped and shook his head.

"Exactly. So now you'll have to go to the drug store – it's not that far away – and get me some, y'know," she lowered her voice, "_Kleenex for the bloody tears_."

Dean's face expression changed about ten times before it froze on one of utter horror. "Right." He nodded briskly and repeated, "right." He turned around, grabbed the keys to his Baby and jogged to the door. "Okay, I can do this. It's a simple task. Yeah. Right."

"Dean!" Lilly exclaimed. "You might want to put on some pants first."

He followed Lilly's gaze and found his bare legs and plain black boxer briefs. "Right!"

**XXX**

Dean scrutinized the hundreds and hundreds of colorful boxes and plastic bags. Lilly didn't specify what exactly she wanted. What did Dean know about periods? He's never had a sister, a steady girlfriend, or- wait, did he? He tried to remember everything he knew about ladies' hygiene products, but nothing came to his mind. He was surrounded by all kinds of absorbent sticks and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

_You can do this, Dean_. He grabbed a black box of something that claimed it was "leak-proof" and hoped it would do. However, after reading the information and finding out that whatever the box contained, it was maxi, he laid the box down. Lilly's petite body definitely didn't need anything maxi. How much blood could a girl produce anyway?

Finally, he gave up and dialed Lilly's cellphone. He disappointed himself – he had no problem with killing monsters and stopping an apocalypse, but a girl on her period was too much to handle?

While the phone rang, an older lady in a hideous blue blouse raised an eyebrow at Dean and shook her head disapprovingly. _The only thing that you should shake your head at is your fashion taste, woman. _

"Hello?" Lilly's voice echoed in the phone.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Lilly, there's too many. I don't know what to do. You didn't give me any specific details. I'm freaking out and this lady is staring at me and probably wondering what kind of pervert I am. I just can't—"

"Dean! Breathe, man. Just grab a pack of medium sized pads, okay?"

Dean scanned the boxes in front of him.

"Why not tampons?" he inquired as he closely examined one of the boxes he just grasped.

Lilly sighed melodramatically. "I'm a virgin. Do you know how uncomfortable that would be? Imagine someone stuffing a stick up your ass." She paused. "Well, you probably know how that feels."

"Yeah, okay," Dean moved to the pads section. "Wait what?!"

"Nothing, just buy the pads. See you at home."

"Wait! Wait! Wings or no wings?"

"Wings. Always wings," Lilly snapped before she hung up.

Dean smiled to himself. _Wings. Always wings. _He wondered what would Cas think if he knew that Dean just associated him with something that human girls bleed on.

**XXX**

Sammy's laughter began to annoy Dean approximately twenty minutes ago. Maybe he should have kept the story to himself. When Sam woke up and found Lilly and Dean still in the Batcave, he demanded to know why Lilly was late the first day of school. Dean had promised to explain what happened when he came back. Now he wished he would never try to justify this morning.

Sam tried to hold in his laughter, but lost it when Dean described the at least hundred years old cashier with a humongous mustache and thick glasses, who kindly informed Dean that "buying necessities for yourself is nothing to be ashamed of." No matter how hard Dean attempted to explain to him that he didn't possess a vagina, and therefore those pads couldn't have been his, the cashier only gave him a pitiful look and pinched his cheek, remarking that Dean was a beautiful young lady and one day he would be comfortable with the present he's been given from mother Nature.

Replaying the whole event in his head, Dean had to admit it was pretty funny.

Cas probably didn't understand what Dean and Sam talked about, and so he focused on the TV show that Dean remembered watching with Lilly the other day. Lilly apparently adored the show about an uncoordinated giraffe with a bowtie that travelled in a phone (?) box. (Lilly later informed him that it was called a TARDIS. Plot twist: it was bigger on the inside or something; Dean honestly couldn't care less.)

Dean forgot that he was intently ogling Cas until Sammy coughed awkwardly. He spotted Cas returning the stare in that confused way only he could pull off. The older hunter snapped out of his trance and chuckled nervously when Sam smirked knowingly. Dean wanted to tell his brother that it wasn't what it looked like, but what could he say? _No, Sammy, this time I didn't imagine making out with him because the teenage hormones are taking over my brain. Although I did have a pretty interesting dream this morning._ Hmm, sounded about right.

Sam seemed to read Dean's mind, yet he didn't push him to talk about his "feelings" or anything dumb like that. (Bless his precious little soul.) Instead he plopped on the couch next to Cas and picked up a conversation about the dorky show he was watching. (Seriously, what was wrong with his geeky family?)

Dean was about to leave to buy some pie when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Alarmed that it might be Lilly having some trouble (you never know), he pressed the receiving button without checking for the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Hello? Dean?" a male voice responded.

Dean frowned. Not many people had his number. "Yes, who is this?"

"Your voice is really weird, man. Um, this is Kevin. This is really urgent. I think I know what the third trial is."

At first, Kevin's words only confused Dean. He didn't know any Kevin. And why the hell would he tell him about some trials? Was this a prank call?

"Listen there, Kevin," Dean said harshly, "I don't think—"

In that moment, Castiel snatched the phone from Dean's hands. He threw his arms in the air furiously and flicked Dean's forehead. "Are you stupid?! It's Kevin, the prophet!"

Suddenly, Dean's breath caught in his throat. He had only limited memories, but he remembered now. Kevin, the poor kid who got involved in this crap. The kid who was chosen by the Lord. The kid who's life was ruined in less than one year. The kid who was…

"But Kevin's dead!" Dean protested. "We saw it! Right, Sam? We saw the video."

Sam took the phone from Cas and put it on speaker. "Kevin?"

"Who's that? What's going on with you, people?"

"It's him!" Sam beamed. "Kevin, hey! It's me, Sam! We thought you were dead, buddy. What happened to you?"

After a moment of silence, Kevin hesitated, "Sam? You sound squeaky. Are you sure that- okay, it doesn't matter. I'm not dead and I know what the third trial is. I need you to come here, guys."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Look, we are in a little _situation_ here. Is there any way that you could come to us? We told you about the Batcave, right?"

The three teenagers standing around the phone met silence again. All that could be heard were Kevin's shallow, rapid breaths. For a second, Sam assumed that Kevin had a panic attack.

Castiel bit his lip in anticipation, something he appeared to do very often lately. (Not that Dean has been observing.) "Kevin?" his voice trembled.

"I'll need the coordinates."

* * *

**So. Yeah. Kevin. Yaaaay! (I really like Kevin, guys.) And Dean's becoming self-aware. I don't even know if that's a good or bad thing, but we'll see. So leave your reviews and let me know what you think!**


	11. Don'tcha Touch The Prophet

**Okay, kids. I could apologize for taking too long, but I won't because it's not really my fault. So yeah. This chapter is a little bit serious (but not too serious because I don't even know how the hell that's done). I had to split it up because it was way too long; I might post the other part on Friday – it's a big important chapter, guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean sat in silence, staring into space. After Castiel explained as much as he remembered (which was significantly more than Sam and Dean did), the horrifying responsibility dawned on them again. Sam froze when he realized that he abandoned his work in progress because of Gabriel's stupid meddling, and Dean would do anything to rid him of that guilty feeling. They all forgot what their real task was; Sam shouldn't have taken all the blame on himself.

Cas sighed, grateful for his remains of grace, which helped him to remember the prophet. Gabriel didn't take away Cas's powers; he merely repressed them. How could Cas be so stupid and think that Gabriel had the power to incapacitate him? Deep down, he knew that no angel had what it took to strip Castiel of his grace. He simply didn't even try to find a solution. Having no care in the world and forgetting all his past mistakes was so liberating that he accepted it without fight which only made things worse.

"I'm home!" Lilly announced as she made her way to the living room.

Nobody acknowledged her – not even a nod – when she walked in.

"Um, hi? Anybody interested in my first day of school? I'm not even mentioning that you assholes didn't come to pick me up."

Sam shot her a pained smile. He tried his hardest to be enthusiastic, but knowing that the entire world depended on him kind of drained the joy of life out of him. Still, for Lilly's sake, he pretended that her first day in school was the most important thing on his mind.

"Of course we want to know," he smiled weakly. "And sorry for not picking you up, Dean was too busy. Being the jerk he is, he didn't get me a license when he went on his fake documents spree." Sam measured him accusingly. "Sure, he got himself an ID saying he's 21, but his little brother apparently doesn't deserve half that luxury." He returned his gaze to Lilly. "Sorry. So how was your day?"

"Guys, it was so amazing you can't even imagine!" Lilly beamed. "You'd think that some bumpkins from small towns in Kansas will be really boring, but nope. There are just a few people, it's ridiculous. I can't believe there's an actual school around here."

Lilly kept rambling on and on, picking on the hem of her flower patterned dress and laughing at the stories that the three men had trouble paying attention to. All they were waiting for was a knock on the door, signifying Kevin's arrival. And with his arrival would come another task to complete. Another mission to save the world.

"Wait," Dean decided to pay attention to his daughter for a moment. "Did you tell someone the location of the Batcave so they could give you a ride?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Do I look stupid to you? I let Alex drop me off nearby and walked the rest of the way."

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Lilly, this town is about one mile square big. The school you go to is about two towns away. You could have walked that distance without any trouble."

Dean interrupted Cas's (admittedly logical) babble. "Did you just say _Alex _dropped you off? As in the Alex you were so obviously flirting with? The Alex I really don't like?"

Lilly sighed melodramatically and put a stray of her golden hair behind her ear. "The one and only, Dean. And yeah, maybe I didn't really need a ride, but it's rude to refuse such a nice offer, you know?" She lowered her voice. "And it'd be even meaner to not go to the date he proposed this weekend."

"W— what?" Dean stuttered in a voice an octave higher than usual. "You— you what?! A date?" He took a deep breath to calm down. "You are not going anywhere, Lilly."

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do. It's just a date, Dean."

"He's a teenager! He's like, what, sixteen, seventeen? I was that age once!" He frowned and looked down on his body. "Hell, I'm that age now! And I know what kind of things I'd like to do with some people," Dean quickly glanced at Castiel who observed him intently with those mesmerizing blue eyes. Dean coughed, returning his attention to Lilly. "I just know how it works. It's hell to control yourself with those raging hormones. Sometimes you'd just like to grab the person you are attracted to and throw them against a wall and… do things. Yeah."

Lilly didn't miss the conspicuous glance at Cas that Dean unsuccessfully tried to hide. Even if she did, the furious crimson that covered Dean's cheeks a second later would give her a hint about Dean's hidden meaning behind his words. She gave Dean a pointed look and immediately shifted her eyes to Cas. The angel still studied Dean with warm eyes as if he wanted to remember every freckle on Dean's face, every eyelash, every crease on his frowning forehead.

When she focused on Dean again, he nervously chewed on his lip with panic clearly written all over his face. He couldn't have missed the knowing look on Lilly's face. She smirked and shook her head, hoping that Dean would get the message. If he just pulled his head out of his ass for a moment, maybe he'd notice that Cas obviously wants to throw him against a wall, too. _Ah, teenagers. And middle-aged men confused by their raging hormones. Ah, males. _

Sam finally interfered to help Lilly. "Dean, look, I know that it's extremely uncomfortable to let your daughter go out with some random dude," he started unsurely, "but she's a big girl. You can't keep her in a cage forever. You were about 13 when you started dating, man."

Dean pressed his lips in a tight line. "But—"

His protest was interrupted by a loud knock on the gate.

The three men in the room looked at each other quickly and stood up even quicker. They rushed to the door to greet their _guest_.

As soon as the door creaked open, Kevin drew out a toy gun filled with holy water and splashed the four teenagers, including a confused, curious Lilly. "You're not the Winchesters!"

Sam was the first one to react. "Kevin, calm down, it's us! We just— ouch! You squirted that thing in my eye, stop that!"

Kevin furrowed his brows. "You're not demons," he whispered. "What are you?" He inspected the teenagers in front of him for a second and his mouth fell open. "Wait. Sam? Dean? What happened to you guys?" he gasped.

"That's kind of a long story," Dean sighed. "You might want to sit down for that."

**XXX**

"…and that's how it happened," Castiel finished narrating the unbelievable story. If he hadn't been there when it happened, he wouldn't believe it himself.

"That doesn't explain the girl." Kevin pointed at Lilly who sat in the armchair, munching on an apple.

She promptly stood up and wiped her hand on her dress. She extended her hand. "Lilly, Dean's daughter." She smiled brightly and winked. "Nobody told me that the prophet was a cutie."

Kevin didn't have time to dwell on Lilly's compliment. He shook her hand faintly. "Dean's daughter? Dean, you have a daughter? Since when do you have a daughter? How can you have family when— What? I don't understand. Oh god, I think I'm going to pass out. Information overload."

Dean sighed. "That's another long story for another time."

Kevin nodded in understanding, although he was far from it. Questioning the Winchesters' lives would probably do him no good. His mind was already filled with information he wished he'd never found out. The last thing he needed was more of the craziness that Dean called his life.

The hunter continued speaking. "And just so ya know, Lilly, you're not allowed to touch our prophet. I can deal with your goddamned Alex, but you are not starting anything with Kevin. Understood?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"So," Sam began awkwardly. "It's nice to see you alive and all."

Kevin concluded from Sam's tense posture that that wasn't the only thing he wanted to say. He prompted him to continue.

"I won't dance around this topic, Kevin. What's the third trial?"

Kevin laid his cup of tea on the table. He closed his eyes shut and let his head fall on the cushion behind him. He hoped to avoid this topic for a while longer. Nobody in the room would be too happy about the turn of events. Hopefully, they'd acknowledge that it wasn't his fault what happened. He hadn't anticipated anything like that to ruin their quest. Sure, demons tried their hardest to stop the Winchesters from closing the gates to Hell, but angels? That was a first.

"Gabriel," he groaned instead of answering Sam's question.

Castiel noiselessly appeared next to him in a matter of seconds. "What did he do?" His voice dripped with anger. Even young and stripped of his powers Castiel emitted a terrifying aura.

The words hitched in Kevin's throat. Electric blue eyes stared directly into his soul and he felt like he might puke any second. Castiel stood way too close and he towered over Kevin's sitting form. The menacing eyes never left his face even when Kevin desperately tried to look away.

"Cas?" Lilly chuckled. "You're scaring the prophet."

Castiel blinked a few times and distanced himself from Kevin. "My apologies."

After Kevin stopped feeling like he was being choked by invisible hands, he finally admitted the truth. "Gabriel took the tablet and somehow messed with my memories." He stared at his hands. "I can't remember what the third trial was."

"Well, that's fan-freakin'-tastic!" Cas shouted. "We weren't enough for him to play with! Now the prophet, too! I will smite him. I swear I will."

Everyone stared at Castiel in surprise. Even though it has happened a few times over the past month, it still seemed somehow _wrong _to witness the angel having an outburst like this.

"What?!" Cas barked when he noticed the slightly concerned (or maybe horrified) countenances of everyone present. "I'll set that asshole on holy fire with or without your help. And I'll cook him just right and then I'll eat him with vegetables!"

Dean scrunched his face in disgust. "Cas, did you watch Hannibal again?"

"It's my life, Dean! I do what I want! You're not my mother," Castiel yelled as he stormed off to his room.

"Gee, is he on his period?" Dean joked.

Before Lilly could chew him out, Sam interjected. "You shouldn't say that, Dean. When a female is angry with you, it's because you're a douchebag. When Castiel is angry with you, it's because – probably because you're a douchebag, too."

Lilly laughed out loud and slow clapped for Sam.

Dean sucked a breath. "Shut up."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this was probably really boring and short. Next chapter will be much better, I promise! I didn't want to drown you in a 5k words long chapter – this is for your own good. Alright, review and lemme know what you thought, my dear children! Thanks!**


	12. It's Not Supposed To Feel Like That

**I can't tell you how much I love all of you! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs; you guys are the best. I think you'll finally get what you've been waiting for in this chapter. **

**Anyway, I forgot to respond to an anonymous review I got from Yui that reminded me that Chuck didn't write about Castiel. Um, since Charlie mentioned Cas – even though she's never met him and I doubt that Sam or Dean were telling her stories about how "dreamy" he was – my headcanon is that Chuck DID continue writing about the Winchesters. I'm sorry if that's not your headcanon, I'm really trying to keep this as SU as possible!**

* * *

"Cas?" Dean knocked on Castiel's bedroom door softly.

It's always him. Whenever something happens with Cas, he's the one sent to go "and fix the angel." And now after Cas's random outburst in front of everyone, including Kevin (who's probably scarred for life), which wasn't even his fault, the custom remains.

_Go talk to your boyfriend_, Lilly's words still echoed in his mind. That look she gave him when he talked about teenagers and their hormones… how are girls so damn intuitive? He was used to Sammy occasionally teasing him and inquiring about the relationship between him and Cas, but Dean knew that he was only joking. With Lilly, he wasn't so sure. She genuinely seemed to believe that he thought about Castiel as more than just a friend. She wouldn't be wrong, not exactly, but he was convinced that it was Gabriel's fault. Teenagers tend to be very confused, right? To add that, Dean hasn't gotten laid in months. He thought with his downstairs brain; that always got him in trouble.

"Cas," he knocked again. "Can I come in?"

"Go away, Dean!"

Dean rested his forehead on the wooden door and inhaled sharply. _Teenagers._ "I hope you're decent 'cause I'm coming in anyway."

Without further delay, he grasped the doorknob and entered Castiel's neat, plain room. Castiel lay on his small bed face down.

Cas let out a muffled "get out" without looking up that forced a laugh out of Dean. That dumb laugh that Castiel hated so much lately. It made him feel things, and if there was one thing that Cas despised about being human, it was the intensity with which he felt.

He heard Dean's footsteps nearing his bed and his heart started racing. There it was again. From the information that Castiel gathered about attraction, it wasn't supposed to make you feel like this. He thought that it would be pleasant and potentially create warmth in your tummy. You were supposed to feel butterflies in your stomach, not killer bees. Your heart indeed should have raced, but the sensation he was experiencing resembled a cardiac arrest.

Dean laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder and it took all Cas's self-control not to gasp. That was another thing that wasn't supposed to happen. He should have felt an electric spark or soft tingling where Dean touched him; instead it burned. None of this was a problem before Gabriel turned them into human teenagers. Sure, Castiel's pulse sped up every time Dean looked at him and Cas did feel very protective of him, but it was never this intense. He blamed the "affection" on their profound bond. Now that their bond should have been temporarily broken because of his lack of powers, the affection shouldn't have intensified. Something was very wrong and Cas did have his suspicions as to what it was.

"Cas," Dean's soothing voice engulfed Cas's ears, "what's wrong? It's not like you to get so mad. You're the Master Yoda of this fucked up group, dude," Dean joked.

Castiel finally turned around and seriously announced, "I understood that reference."

Dean laughed heartily and Cas wondered if there was any way to silence Dean so he could cease feeling the _things._

"This isn't about Gabriel, is it?" Dean guessed correctly. He licked his lips, distracting Cas for a moment. "Cas? Talk to me."

"Hmm?" the angel looked up from Dean's lips. _Mistake._ Staring in his eyes didn't help, not even a little. Those green orbs with golden flecks scanned Cas's whole face and that was it. Cas couldn't take any more of that uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen.

He grabbed the lapels of Dean's shirt and pressed his lips to his. At first he surprised himself, not knowing how to proceed. _What was I thinking?_ However, the small smile that formed on Dean's lips encouraged him to get things moving. He closed his eyes, tugging at Dean's lapels hard enough to get him on top of him, which seemed to startle Dean enough to finally start responding. Dean's hands tangled in the angel's hair, his lips moving in sync with Cas's. Dean applied more pressure, probably in an attempt to gain control, but Cas didn't let his hunter steal the delicious feeling of dominating for once. Castiel bit Dean's lip resulting in a silent gasp from Dean. Cas used the opportunity to slip his tongue in Dean's mouth, exploring every corner of it.

Dean was so damn gentle. Something that Cas definitely didn't need at the moment. He flipped them over, straddling Dean's hips and attacking his neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Oh my god, Cas," Dean moaned. He sent his hips upward, hoping for any kind of friction. _You horny bastard,_ he mentally scolded himself.

He didn't have much time to think about it because Cas moved his tongue from Dean's neck and collarbone back to his lips.

As stupid as it might sound, Dean thought that Castiel tasted like _heaven_. Why hasn't he done this before?

**XXX**

"So," Lilly puffed her cheeks.

"So," Sam repeated in a similarly awkward tone.

"So?" Kevin joined insecurely. "What did just happen?"

Sam would have liked the answer to that himself. Cas's rage always scared him a bit (come on, that guy was zen all the time – when he blew up, everyone peed in their pants a little). Yet this time, it was different. Cas seemed downright desperate. Sam couldn't even begin to comprehend how horrible it must have been for Castiel to be human AND a teenager. Maybe that was the reason for his (in Sam's opinion very exaggerated) reaction to Gabriel's continued meddling in their lives. If they closed the gates to Hell, Gabriel would have no reason to keep them in this state anymore, and therefore Castiel could go back to being a lost puppy with angelic mojo (Sam might or might not have picked that comparison up from Lilly.)

"I'm not exactly sure," Sam replied. "Cas is probably tired of being a powerless, puny human. It must be hard on him."

Lilly snickered. "Bullshit. You guys are so dumb." She shuffled lazily to the fridge and pulled out a peach. "You hungry, Kevin?"

Kevin nodded and caught the peach that Lilly tossed him.

She proceeded to grab another one for herself and plopped down on the couch again.

Sam frowned in an adorable way that made him seem even younger than he already was.

Lilly smiled at that and took a bite of her peach. "What, Moose?"

"What do you mean that we are dumb?" Sam argued.

Lilly rolled her eyes (her signature move, really). "Sammy dearest, I can't believe that you haven't noticed how Cas has been acting for the past few days. Poor guy. I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't let me help him."

Sam nodded knowingly, but a second later he narrowed his eyes. "I don't get it."

"Oh holy mother of Jesus Christ Superstar," Lilly muttered. "Boys are so dull sometimes."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. Lilly already thought that his brain was about the size of a pea. There was no reason to prove her right.

He got up and sauntered towards Castiel's room to check on him and Dean. They've been there for a while and Sam began to worry. What if Castiel's anger enraged Dean and they were fighting right now? The last thing they needed was a fist fight between those two stubborn idiots.

"Where are you going?" Lilly called after him.

"To check on Cas and Dean," Sam responded in a 'duh' tone.

"Dean's going to eat you alive," Lilly said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. You go ahead!" she smirked.

**XXX**

Cas wasn't thinking straight. He realized that as soon as Dean's shirt landed on the ground along with his t-shirt. But god, when he took a glimpse of Dean's perfectly toned bare chest, he couldn't care less. He placed kisses everywhere he could, praying to hear Dean's needy whimpers again. He sucked on his collarbone and judging by Dean's heavy breathing, he wasn't the only one to enjoy it.

Dean gripped the sheets of the bed, hoping that Castiel would stop soon. He didn't want him to (oh man, he _really_ didn't want him to), but if Cas kept doing what he was doing (_how did he get so good at that?_), Dean couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

He led Cas's lips back to his, attacking those bruised red lips once again. It almost hurt – Dean would swear that his lower lip was bleeding – yet the pain was nothing in comparison with the pleasure. He needed this, needed Cas as close as possible.

Cas's hand reached for the zipper on Dean's jeans and every doubt in Dean's mind disappeared. _Oh my god, oh my god, this is really happening. _

Before Castiel could proceed, a knock on the door startled them.

Dean has never seen anyone move as quickly as Cas did at that moment. In a second, he was fully dressed and handed Dean his shirt. Dean sat on the bed in shock, not moving a muscle.

The knock repeated. "Guys, are you alright? You've been there for a while!"

_Sam, you son of a bitch._ "We're fine, Sam!" Dean growled.

"You sound really pissed," Sam commented. "Can I come in?"

Dean sloppily threw on his shirt. "No!"

Sam noiselessly stood behind the door for a moment. "…why not?" After a moment of silence, Sam insisted further. "Why isn't Cas talking? Jesus, Dean, did you do something to him? I'm coming in."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "You come in through that door and I'll rip off your testicles with my bare hands."

Silence.

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

Dean released a breath he didn't know he was holding. This is his life, ladies and gentlemen. Introducing Sam Winchester – possibly a bigger cockblock than Harry Potter. (When Dean watched all eight Harry Potter movies with Charlie, she didn't fail to point out every time that Harry interrupted Hermione and Ron. Seriously, if the Harry kid backed off, Ron would have kissed that chick before the third movie.) If Sam didn't knock on the door, Cas and he would have— oh god, they totally _would have_. The realization dawned on Dean and suddenly, he felt uncomfortable even sitting on Castiel's bed. Being in the same room didn't sound very pleasant either. Thinking about it, sharing the same air made him kind of nervous, too.

Castiel stared at the door of his room. Is this what you do with your friends? He hoped that kissing Dean would make him feel better, but it only made things worse. He just risked his friendship with Dean because of his stupid needs. Nevertheless, it felt sort of… amazing. That was the feeling that he expected from attraction. Should he apologize? He wasn't sorry, not really. Explain himself? He didn't know why he did it. It just felt _right_.

"Cas, did we just…?" Dean asked as if he couldn't believe it. Honestly, Castiel couldn't blame him for that. If Dean wasn't a living proof that it happened, sitting right there on his bed, Cas would have assumed that he just dreamed about it.

"We did."

"I'm so sorry, Cas," Dean rambled, wide-eyed. "I shouldn't have done that. It was so stupid. It's those hormones. Totally. And— damn, you're an angel! Not a fallen one, a real one! Is that even legal?"

"You never had any problems with breaking rules, Dean," Cas deadpanned.

Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I guess not."

Castiel sat next to Dean and wished he could kiss him again. Though judging by Dean's words, it was a mistake and it would never happen again. Maybe that was for the best.

Dean immediately vacated the bed, pacing around the room. "We can handle this like adults."

Cas only gritted his teeth and nodded. The tone of Dean's voice clearly showed the direction of this conversation.

"We both know that we're under a kind of angelic spell right now. We are making stupid mistakes and we shouldn't suffer the consequences of that, right?"

Cas almost argued, but Dean's frantic expression stopped him from doing so. He nodded again, already knowing that this moment will soon be forgotten.

Dean exhaled in relief. "Good. So… let's never talk about this again?"

Cas barely listened to Dean's mumbling. He kept nodding to everything that the hunter said, suddenly feeling suffocated in the small room. _This definitely wasn't how he imagined attraction to feel like._

**XXX**

"Didn't go well, did it?" Lilly laughed in Sam's face when she saw him coming back to the living room.

"He threatened to rip off my testicles," Sam scrunched his face and his whole body shook in discomfort just imagining it. "With his bare hands!"

Lilly pointed an accusing finger at him. "You tried to enter the room, huh?"

Kevin stepped in, not aware of anything that has been going on for the past few weeks. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dumbasses," Lilly mumbled and walked away with a grin on her pretty face.

* * *

**Okay guys. I know you're probably very frustrated by now, so I tried to make it a little better? I hope I succeeded with that. And I couldn't resist to make Lilly the all-knowing God. _She knows what's up._ Tell me what you thought about it!**


	13. Over My Dead Body

**My dearest wayward sons (anyone who argues with "but I'm a girl" will get bitch-slapped), thank you so much for all your reviews for last chapter! I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate all your feedback. Well, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Lilly inspected the living room thoroughly, sending a quick prayer to whoever was listening to let her leave the Batcave without any interruptions. The four males (damn, she was overpowered) were sprawled over the couch and the floor, either playing Halo, reading, eating junk food, or all of the above. (How the hell do you even read and play video games at the same time? Cas might have his angel mojo, but Kevin here knew how to work real magic.)

She stalked to the door unnoticed. Opening the gate, she almost slipped out of the bunker without a word, but her conscience stopped her. If Dean found out she snuck out, she'd be grounded for life. Also, he'd tear his hair out in worry. Lilly suggested to Dean that he should experiment with his hair, but bald eagle probably wasn't the best look for him.

"Guys, I'm out of here." She peeked in the living room.

Dean threw her a quick glance, nodded, and returned to his video game. Only then he realized that Lilly wore a very short (and pretty, he couldn't deny that) peach skirt and white flats that he's never seen on her before. Date clothes. Totally date clothes. He would let it slide if he didn't catch a glimpse of her lips covered in shiny lipgloss. That was a mouth of someone who was hoping for some action.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean dropped his burger and untangled himself from the strange position on the couch. "Where are you going?"

Lilly sighed. There went her perfect plan to disappear before Dean noticed her.

"I," she started, wondering if she should lie. "It's Friday, Dean."

Dean waited for a moment and when she didn't continue, he snapped, "so?"

She closed her eyes and braced herself for a fight that was sure as hell coming. "The date, remember?"

"Oh hell no!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly spotted the three boys paying close attention to the scene in front of them. _Great, let's involve everyone in Dean's overprotective bullshit._

Dean didn't miss the way that his daughter scoffed before she smiled tensely. She would hate him for this. He wasn't sure why he just couldn't leave her alone. She was a teenage, gorgeous girl who obviously just commenced to take interest in boys. Of course she would want to go out and have fun! However, Dean couldn't help it. The Alex kid was bad news; he could feel it. Really, what kind of a chill dude wears _skinny_ _jeans_? There must have been something seriously wrong with him.

Before he could start his lecture, Cas suddenly appeared next to him. "I don't understand why Lillian shouldn't be allowed to engage in normal adolescent activities, such as 'dating', Dean."

Dean blushed furiously. (Freaking blushed, can you believe that? Dean Winchester doesn't blush – except for the past four days since that intense make out session that Dean really didn't want to think about right now because if all the blood in his body rushed south at this moment, he'd have to run for his life and let Lilly get away with her date.)

"Look Cas," Dean coughed to redeem himself, "I— um, you have no experience in dating, so what would you know?" he finished lamely.

Sam emerged out of nowhere (was their whole family trained by ninjas when Dean wasn't paying attention?) and smirked deviously. "I might have a solution." He sighed in an overly dramatic way. "But you're not going to like it."

**XXX**

Dean adjusted the rear-view mirror, catching a glimpse of Lilly's pissed off glare. She didn't change her face expression since she called Alex to meet her directly at the bowling hall instead of picking her up. Her arms remained crossed on her chest, her gaze stuck to Dean's skull. They sat in the Impala in an uncomfortable silence for good five minutes until Dean turned on the radio and blasted Creedence Clearwater Revival.

After twenty minutes of the most awkward drive that Dean has ever experienced, Lilly bolted out of the car towards the bowling hall, not bothering to wait for her 'companions'.

"Maybe we shouldn't have listened to Sam," Cas bit his lip anxiously.

"And leave Lilly with that wannabe bad boy? Over my death body, Cas. Let's catch up with her."

Lilly hoped to escape Dean and Cas, but the chances of succeeding on that small parking lot were slim to none. She took a deep breath and prayed (she was never very religious, but these kinds of situations forced her to disregard this small detail) that everything would go well. Spotting Alex in front of the entrance, she briskly moved towards him.

In his signature leather jacket with a toothy, confident grin on his face, Alex looked _delicious_. Lilly anticipated grabbing those spiked lapels and pressing her lips to his. Now with her dad supervising her it was less than likely to happen. Dumb Moose with his dumb moosy ideas just had to interfere.

"Hey," Alex said breathily. "You look awfully good for someone who's going to play bowling."

Lilly failed to hide her smile. "Shut up, you're wearing skinny jeans. That can't be comfortable even for sitting."

Alex licked his lips and opened his mouth to respond.

Just at that moment, Cas and Dean walked up behind the blonde.

Alex's face scrunched in confusion. He fixed his gaze on Dean, his eyes narrowing in recognition. "Oh, I remember you. You're Dean! Hey!" He scanned Cas's face and the initial grin returned to his lips. "And you must be Cas, Dean's boyfriend!" His eyes ran appreciatively over the angel's body.

Cas's eyes widened comically. He gulped and he fixed his gaze on Dean, hoping to fathom what to say by staring intensely enough. Sam suggested that they pretend to be a couple in front of Alex and ended up with an injured nipple (_cough_, Dean, _cough_), therefore Castiel assumed that the plan was dismissed.

Dean's reaction wasn't any less humorous. He blushed for the umpteenth time that week (holy hell, now he'd prefer that blood more down south than on his cheeks) and elbowed Lilly.

"We're— I mean we're not—" he sputtered.

Lilly bit back a sarcastic remark and instead smiled innocently. "It's alright, Dean. He knows and he's not judging you." She whipped her head around, letting her perfect hair cascade down her back. "Sorry, Alex, Cas and Dean will join us today, if that's okay. We can make this a double date!"

And if Dean didn't think they were screwed before, now he was pretty damn sure of it.

**XXX**

"Alright, I'm gonna go get the shoes," Alex announced. "Dean, you can come with me and give me the 'hurt my sister and I'll kick your sorry ass' talk in the process, yeah?"

Dean blinked a few times and then nodded, secretly cursing himself for not being sure about Castiel's shoe size. He was not his obsessive girlfriend to know that kind of information! He took a quick measuring glance at Cas's feet followed Alex.

Cas's shoes were a size (or three) bigger than they were supposed to, but he didn't have the heart to complain about it. He could walk in them without tripping on his own feet and that was what mattered, right?

After Lilly insisted on being teamed up with Alex against Dean and Cas, made a bet that the losing couple pays the pizza later, and insulted Dean's delicate girly hands _("Shut the hell up, my hands are masculine as fuck."_) in every way possible, she finally began the game.

Cas watched intently as Lilly gripped the heavy, green ball and… did she just drop it? The ball traveled to the neatly arranged pins. Oh gosh, no, she hit them! Is that allowed? Did she lose the game? Lilly picked up another ball and knocked down the remaining two pins.

Alex cheered for her and fist-bumped her. So that was good, Cas guessed.

Castiel tugged on the hunter's jacket. "Dean, is that what you're supposed to do?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What, you haven't done this— oh wow, yeah, you haven't. Just watch me and do what I do, okay?"

Dean winked at the angel (that was _not_ flirting) and picked a grey ball. He took a deep breath and set all his concentration on the pins. He sent the ball exactly in the middle, getting a perfect strike. With the precision he possessed that helped him kill so many evil sons of bitches, this would be a piece of cake. He grinned and returned to Cas's side.

"See?" he whispered in his ear. "Easy."

Alex marched towards the track as if he owned the place and licked his lips yet again (seriously, Dean was about to tell the kid to get some lip balm) and— of course, a strike. Why wasn't Dean surprised? Alex totally cheated. Totally.

"Your turn, Cas," Lilly announced.

Cas shot Dean a pained look, silent panic obvious in his eyes. The fair haired boy nodded encouragingly and squeezed Castiel's shoulder. The angel shook his head, but Dean already pushed him towards the balls.

Cas grasped a ball and _whoa, that stuff is heavy_. He recomposed himself and turned around to look at Dean again. The hunter smiled reassuringly and gave him a thumbs-up. Sure, Castiel could do this. How hard could it be?

He mimicked Dean's movements as well as he could. The ball ended up exactly in the middle of the track – until it reached the gutter.

Lilly doubled over in laughter. "Man, for a guy who spends so much time playing with balls…"

Alex let out an involuntary chuckle, squirming a little when Dean glared at him.

Castiel almost ran away right at that moment. He brushed past Dean with a silent "sorry", but the emerald eyed boy didn't let him get away so easily. He grabbed Cas's wrist, spinning him around and leading him back to the track.

"This is his first time, can you not be complete dicks about it?" Dean barked.

Lilly's smirk was replaced by an expression of guilt.

"Okay, now Cas is gonna try again, ain't you?"

Cas exhaled. "Dean, I don't know how."

"It's alright, you got it, buddy."

Dean distanced himself again, leaving Cas to figure the game out himself. Cas picked up another ball and was ready to strike.

Apparently, Alex suddenly became a saint (_what a dick oh my god just a second ago he was laughing that stupid son of a bitch_) and rushed towards Cas with a shake of his head.

"No, Cas, don't hold the ball like that, so tensely," he advised.

He pressed himself against Cas from behind (and Dean's breath definitely didn't hitch in his throat), placing one hand on Cas's hip and the other one on his palm. He whispered something in Castiel's ear and that was when Dean snapped. He wouldn't watch this dumbass practically ravishing poor Cas in public.

"Could you get your hands off my— of Cas?" he hissed.

Alex's oh-so-innocent eyes found Dean's. "You wouldn't help him, so I thought I should."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him."

The curly haired boy lifted both his arms in surrender and shuffled back to Lilly's side without taking his eyes off of Dean's furious glare.

Dean took Alex's initial position and almost gasped at the closeness of Cas's body. He didn't consider how that would affect him. And boy, did it affect him. He pushed all those thoughts away as he instructed Cas to change the position of his legs. He couldn't be sure, but perhaps he heard Castiel's breathing fasten when he accidentally placed his hand on Cas's thigh.

"Okay, now just sway your arm and release the ball," Dean breathed with his mouth way too close to the angel's ear.

Cas obliged and six pins tumbled to the ground. He spun around joyfully, still wrapped in Dean's arms. Realizing the position they were in, his smile dissipated. Dean was way too close. So close, in fact, that if one of them shifted to the right, their lips would touch. _Wouldn't hurt to test that theory._ At some point, his eyes wandered to Dean's perfect mouth. Dean must have noticed because moments later he pulled away with shock clearly written over his features.

Dean cleared his throat and squeaked (fucking squeaked), "Lilly, it's your turn."

Alex's eyes traveled between Cas and Dean. He opened his mouth and closed it again. At last, he finally spoke up. "Dude, that was pretty intense. For a second I thought Cas was gonna take you right here on the floor. Damn, you've got some chemistry."

Dean risked a glance at Castiel whose cheeks couldn't possibly be any redder. _Yeah,_ Dean thought, _maybe we kinda do._

* * *

**Yeeeeeaaaaah, you kinda do, son. This was awkward as hell, but don't you **_**love it?**_** I think that writing awkward scenes is my destiny. This is what I was born to do. And well, jealous!Dean is kind of my thing, too. Review and let me know what you think! **


	14. Join The Party

**I didn't reply to the majority of the reviews and I'm really sorry, but I'm soooo busy! I'll try to be better at it now. This chapter is slightly different from what you're used to. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"I don't like him," Kevin remarked as he observed Alex whispering in Lilly's ear from the backseat of the Impala.

"Nobody likes him," Dean deadpanned.

"I like him," Cas chimed in.

"Nobody cares," Dean retorted, only to wince at the 'why-must-you-hurt-me-this-way-Dean' expression on Cas's innocent face.

Sam sighed, sending a silent prayer that the torture would end soon.

The four teenagers sat in the Impala for the past two hours, spying on Lilly's third date with Alex. Dean insisted on keeping an eye on them specifically on the third date when 'things would definitely start to happen and he wanted to be there to punch that motherfucker in the neck.' In Dean's book, every guy on the third date tried to get at least to the third base (he called it a "Lucky Three") and Alex was no exception.

Sam wondered how the hell would Alex make a move on Lilly in a crowded park with children and concerned mothers around, but Dean dismissed him with a "bitches know how to free their 'willy'," to which Sam couldn't argue – after all, Dean was the expert in this field.

Sam also didn't fail to mention that this would unofficially be Cas and Dean's third date, too if Kevin and him didn't tag along, and apologized for ruining Dean's chances to get even to the first base. For some reason, Dean didn't smack him or threaten to set his hair on fire; he only blushed and muttered something incomprehensible.

Thankfully, neither Lilly nor Alex has noticed that they've been watched from across the street. The question is how? Kevin was damn sure that he'd notice a humongous, black car if it sat right in front of him. How more obvious could they get? He also questioned the Winchesters technique, pondering how come that they never got caught in act. They weren't exactly the most subtle creatures in the world. At some point, Dean rolled down his window (which wasn't even tinted, so if Lilly as much as glanced their way, they'd be screwed) with his stereo still blaring Bad Company – and seriously, how much dumber can you be before they lock you up in a mental ward with a sticker 'retarded' on your forehead?

Finally, Lilly and Alex moved on from eating their frigging sandwiches (um, what kind of a man eats sandwiches without crust?) that Alex brought (okay, maybe Dean thought they were moronic mainly because of that) and packed the remaining food and blanket in the basket. Picnic. Dean couldn't believe that Alex has taken her out for a picnic. Now Dean definitely couldn't think that he was a trustworthy guy. Lilly mentioned that she had sensitive skin and grass irritated her. Did Alex know that? _Did he?! _

If Sam noticed Dean's lips pressed in a tight line and knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel, he didn't mention it.

"Where are they going?" Kevin practically read Dean's mind. "Look at his arm around her waist. He's so slimy."

Sam burst out laughing at that. "Does our prophet have a tiny crush on Lilly?"

Kevin scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Sam, Lilly only caused him physical and emotional pain in the past two weeks."

"Also, she humiliated him more than once and figuratively speaking, peed on everything he loved. Do you remember how proud he was of his Super Smash Bros skills and then she crushed him like a bug?" Dean added not-so-helpfully.

Kevin did remember, alright. Lilly made his life a living hell in those two weeks. (Not that he's ever been to Hell, but being constantly under Crowley's watch and almost dying of exhaustion came close.) She started with slow torture, attempting to make him think he was crazy ("What do you mean if I put a picture of a naked man on your bedroom door? Why would I do that? Wait, why do you have naked guys in your room? You need some Jesus in your life.") and proceeded to kill him slowly with physical torture as well ("Man up, Brainiac! It's not my fault that you're slow and couldn't duck from my fist. You need to work on that, man. At this rate, you'll get killed pretty soon.") If Kevin ever considered her attractive, all that disappeared the moment he found out she was actually a demon disguised as Dean's daughter.

Cas tuned out Sam's teasing ("Couldn't blame you, Kevin, she's a pretty girl, you know."), Kevin's disgusted retorts ("She chews with her mouth open and spits the food everywhere around!"), Dean's protective defense ("Shut your filthy mouth, that's my daughter you're talking about."), and again Kevin's horrified remarks ("She should consider shutting hers sometime.") to focus on Lilly and Alex.

Alex intertwined his fingers with Lilly's and beamed at her. They walked through the park, looking at each other with this odd spark in their eyes that Cas hasn't seen on neither of them before. He contemplated if that was how people in love were supposed to look or if it was just the initial attraction. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. Thinking about love exhausted him and now was no time to weigh whether that dreadful feeling in his gut could be called love or not.

"Shit, he's leading her to his car!" Dean suddenly panicked.

Sam pulled off the best bitchface that Castiel's ever seen. "Of course, you dumbass, he's taking her home."

Dean's face scrunched in confusion and his eyes wandered to the side. "Oh."

"It's only 6 PM, that's really early," Kevin announced.

When everyone stared at him with blank expressions, he added, "As in, really early for a Friday night date, don't you think?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Do you think he's taking her somewhere else?"

"Possibly," Kevin nodded.

Cas groaned and threw his arms in the air like the drama queen he learned to be pretty fast.

For once, Sam had to admit that if he wasn't afraid that Dean would kill him in his sleep, he'd have a reaction similar to Cas's. He loved Lilly and wanted the best for her, but this Alex kid was about as horrifying as My Little Pony. Because, really? Cardigan? The kid was wearing a _cardigan_. Nobody dangerous wears cardigans. Ever. And to top that, he wore skinny jeans (Dean had told him that Alex wore those each time he met him) – he couldn't abduct anyone even if he wanted, not in those pants. With Lilly's judo skills, she'd probably bitch-slap that moron before he'd get the chance to hoist that jean clad twig of his.

Sam restrained the laughter that bubbled inside his throat as long as he could (about two seconds) because _come on_, that mental image followed by Lilly stealing Alex's basket and screaming, "I don't even like cheddar, you self-centered, cheese-loving whore!" was hilarious.

Before Sam realized what was going on, Dean had started the engine and trailed Alex's 'pussy-ass car that Dean regretted taking this close to Baby; hopefully Baby doesn't get a pansy disease from it.' In Sam's opinion, it was just a normal Prius, but Dean sure as hell didn't see it that way and he was pretty vocal about it.

"Dean, not to insult your precious Baby," Kevin approached the topic warily, "but won't they notice us following them? I mean, sure, this car is wonderful and blah blah, but it's a little conspicuous."

Dean glared at him through the rear-view mirror. "Your face is conspicuous."

Sam snickered. "Oh wow, good one, Dean! A+ comeback, you rock, man."

A moment of silence ensued and Dean held his gaze on Sam.

Cas shifted in his seat, looking forward at all the cars that could possibly kill or severely injure them if Dean didn't pay attention to the road. He waited for a few more seconds, yet Dean kept his eyes glued to Sam as his younger brother grinned mischievously.

"Dean, for the love of God, keep your fucking eyes on the fucking road before we fucking get killed!" Cas exclaimed. As he recently found out, if he cursed repeatedly in a sentence, Dean was forced to listen to him. It worked like magic, really.

Instead of focusing his gaze on the road, Dean shot a condescending look in the rear-view mirror again, this time aimed at Castiel. "I can drive with my eyes closed."

"I'd rather not test that theory."

"Even if we did crash," Dean finally looked where he was supposed to and Cas nearly broke down crying in relief, "nothing much would happen to you. You're an angel, you forgot again?"

Castiel, in fact, remembered everything. Not in the way that he recalled stuff before, when it suddenly came crashing in his mind when he heard something familiar or read the Supernatural books. No, today, he woke up in the morning, all his memories in place, and it didn't even shock him like it normally would any other day.

"No, actually," Cas admitted. "I can remember everything."

Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows.

"I do, too," Sam nodded. "Not like, 'oh my goodness, I have fucked a demon and I'll go to Hell!' It feels like those memories never disappeared in the first place."

Before Dean could interfere with which Sam assumed would be an agreement, he inquired pointedly, "Kevin, do you remember?"

Kevin shook his head and something similar to relief washed over Dean. Sam didn't show any signs of – how could Dean call it? Any physical signs of working on closing the gate to Hell? Any signs of dying? – since Gabriel turned them into teenagers. He remembered the blood in Sam's tissues that he unsuccessfully tried to hide and the bags under his eyes. Maybe it really was for the best if they just left the gate to Hell alone and continued hunting like they used to. If Gabriel, Heaven's soldier, worked his ass off to stop them, it must have meant something. Or maybe he was an obnoxious dick who enjoyed messing with the Winchesters. Possibly both. Yeah, probably both.

Dean almost missed the unexpected turn that Alex took. He turned to the right quickly, resulting in Cas being pressed against the door of the Impala by Kevin, and Sammy complaining God knows about what (might have been his Rapunzel hair or the bruise that would form on his right arm, Dean wasn't listening).

As soon as he took the turn, he realized his mistake. Alex parked relatively close to them on the entirely empty street.

"Holy shit, they'll see us!" Sam flapped.

Dean reversed and if someone asked him later how he got out alive out of that stunt, he wouldn't know the answer. Everything happened so fast – cars honked, some almost crashed. He concentrated on getting control of the wheel again, silently thanking all the experienced drivers on the packed road.

He parked in a spot invisible from the street where Alex and Lilly ended up and took a deep breath, letting his head fall on the steering wheel.

Sam took it pretty well, but after a quick glance in the backseat, he realized that the other passengers weren't used to Dean's 'I-have-a-death-wish' driving.

Kevin sat in shock, not moving a muscle. Well, he didn't faint like Sam expected him to.

Cas was heaving (you hear that right, _heaving_) and his face was tinted green. At least he had the sense to bend over the open window and hurl his insides on the sidewalk. After a few minutes that felt like eternity, he emptied his whole stomach. He wiped his mouth, the slightly green color not leaving his face.

"Dean," he whimpered and rose his eyes to Dean's, "you stupid son of a bitch."

Dean recovered from the initial shock quickly. "We have to… we have to go after Lilly."

Everyone sat in silence for a few more seconds before they got out of the car and walked briskly to the street where Alex parked his car. Further inspecting the neighborhood, the houses were abandoned. What better place to deflower a girl than abandoned houses, right?

Lilly and Alex have already vacated the car. Dean guessed they entered the house closest to it. He motioned at the rest of the group to follow him quietly to the rotting house with battered paint and smashed windows. He carefully opened the already unlocked door. Dean expected many things, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Lilly was tied to a chair, Alex's hand in her hair and the other holding a knife pressed to her neck. And his eyes… glinted... black.

His mouth curled in a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd join the party."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun. I hope none of you liked Alex because this must be a disappointment. I said that I didn't have any plans for him and I was making it up as I went. I lied! I'm aware that this chapter lacked Destiel and blah blah, but the main plot must get moving before y'all die of boredom. Let me know your opinion in reviews, please! **


	15. Home

**I wanted to write a serious, tear-jerking chapter, but then my brain noped so hard that I almost got a seizure.**

**And for my dear anons who reviewed… **

**Sam I am: Sprite is a type of faerie, sorry to confuse you.  
Guest: I'm not sure what that means, but I'll take it you liked it. Thanks, I guess.**

* * *

Lilly's vision blurred with tears. This was all her fault. If she listened to Dean for a moment and trusted his instincts, they would never end up in this situation. For all she knew, maybe she just helped Alex to get the four most important people who could save the world killed. She could have been considered his accomplice. That thought almost made her wish that Alex would grip the knife tighter and finish the job already. She prayed and prayed for the emotional torture to end. She prayed for help and forgiveness. She prayed to a God she didn't truly believe in.

Maybe God wasn't real and couldn't help. Maybe he was real and didn't care. In case that the latter was correct, she sure hoped He heard the stream of colorful curses that she was sending him.

"Lilly!" Dean immediately started towards his daughter.

Thousands of thoughts flooded his mind. Dean anticipated Alex's betrayal and already prepared for comforting Lilly, but he didn't imagine it like this. A few teasing 'I told you so's, a tub of ice cream, endless hours of Lord of the Rings and slandering Alex's clothing choice should have done the trick. However, that would be a cure for a broken heart, not broken spinal cord.

The blade pressed against her neck stopped Dean from approaching any closer. With every step he took, Alex dug the knife deeper and Dean has just noticed the blood drawing from the cut.

Alex spotted the uncertainty in the hunter's eyes and one corner of his lips lifted upwards. "Be a darling and stay where you are, alright?"

"You hurt her and your ass will be burning in Hell in a matter of nanoseconds, you son of a bitch," Dean snarled.

"Ouch, Dean," Alex pouted. "Words hurt, you know. Don't you worry your pretty little head, though, it won't be necessary; nobody's getting hurt. Not today."

Dean's utter confusion prompted Alex to continue.

"You didn't think I'd want to hurt this sweet thing, right?" He ignored Lilly's flaring nostrils as he caressed her cheek. "I hate to ruin pretty things, you know. She might not be my type, but that doesn't mean I want her dead." He ran a hand through Lilly's golden hair tentatively. "Honestly, I'm more of a bright blue eyes and dark hair kind of guy."

Castiel's breath hitched when Alex bit his lip and stared him down. First Meg and now this psychopath. Why were demons so attracted to him? Was it his vessel? Celestial sex-appeal? Wonderful personality? The only person he desired to be looked at by this way stood right next to him. Yet he never did. He barely ever looked at him. Every time Cas would catch his gaze, Dean averted his eyes and blushed, probably feeling uncomfortable under Cas's heavy stare.

Little did he know that Dean yearned to be the only one who would look at Castiel like that, too. Dean's hate for Alex only intensified each second that he praised Cas with his disgusting demon eyes.

"That's it," Dean snarled, "I'll fucking end you. I knew it the whole time. Your gay-ass was into Cas since the beginning. Oh my god, I fucking called it! I can't believe this scumbag laid his hands on Cas. You're never gonna touch him again. You'll never touch anything again! I'm gonna rip you to shreds and it ain't gonna be pretty, you—"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Can you throw a jealousy fit later? We're kind of in a middle of a situation, lover boy."

Dean sighed. "Now's not the time for this, Lilly."

Despite herself, Lilly forced a smile. "That's what I just said."

Alex squinted his eyes, his glare jumping from one Winchester to another. Dean was currently blushing, Lilly wore a joyful expression (um, hello, did you know that you have a weapon pressed against your neck and a sudden movement might result in your death), and Sam shook his head in amusement. Crowley mentioned that the Winchesters were "a case", he just hasn't specified what exactly he meant. Now Alex understood the exasperated huff that the King of Hell let out in response when he asked about it.

The demon questioningly scrutinized the prophet. Kevin caught his confused stare, raised his eyebrows, and shrugged. The poor bastard probably had to deal with stupidities like this every other day. Many hunters thought that demons didn't have feelings, but at that moment, Alex certainly felt for Kevin.

"You are a bunch of psychopaths," Alex deadpanned. "Just let me finish my thing and then we can all go home and laugh about this later, alright?"

Sam shifted his arm as inconspicuously as possible, trying to reach the demon knife in the waistband of his jeans without drawing attention from Alex. He began to suspect that their sudden enlightenment this morning wasn't just a coincidence. Something (or someone) knew that they'd need to be ready for a fight today. If he gave Lilly a heads up and moved really fast, it might work. She might not be a hunter yet, but Sam caught Dean teaching Lilly some basic moves and codes. She was a sharp kid; of course she would understand Sam's intensions. If it didn't work… what if it didn't work? Was he willing to take that chance?

Sam didn't have enough time to contemplate the possibility before he felt an invisible force pressing him against the wall. He groaned at the harsh impact that surely crushed a few of his ribs. He inspected the spacey room to check on the others. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and concerned countenances; nevertheless, they weren't attacked.

"Oh Sammy," Alex's voice dripped with disappointment and—was that sadness? "No violence, sweetie. You have to let me do this."

"What the hell do you have to do?" Kevin inquired.

All heads snapped in his direction.

"What? Everyone's been thinking it. Just get to the point."

Alex beamed. "I like him."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same about you."

"Sassy," Alex smirked. "Rawr."

Before Kevin got the chance to reply (or puke, judging by the green shade tinting his face), Alex finally decided to explain himself.

"Okay, look. Crowley told me not to tell you this."

At the mention of the King of Hell, goosebumps covered every inch of Dean's body. Of course he would be involved in this. When was he not, really?

"Buuuuuut," Alex drawled, "since you guys are such cutie pies," he threw a wink in Castiel and Kevin's direction, "I'll tell you. You probably know that Crowley doesn't like your idea to close the gate to Hell very much."

"Oh no, really?" Dean responded sarcastically.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Anyway. If every single demon from Hell came to Earth, will it matter that the stupid gate is closed?"

Dean nodded a few times before shaking his head. "I'm not catching your drift. What does that have to do with anything?"

Alex rolled his eyes dramatically. "Thank god you got the looks because you are apparently mentally damaged."

Castiel spoke up for the first time since they came and as soon as he opened his mouth, Dean wished he would have stayed quiet. "You are mistaken, it's not an illness. He's just very dull."

Alex snorted while Sam and Kevin openly chuckled. Chuckled, for God's sake! Did they even understand the situation they were in? This was no time for jokes. Dean's enraged vibe must have gotten to Alex somehow, because the demon coughed and proceeded to speak.

"I just really need some virgin blood, my dear friends. Can I get one pint or what?"

"Why her?" Kevin acted like the only reasonable person again.

Alex avoided his gaze. "Well, there's another, more important thing I need, but let's save that for later. So, can you stop being so obnoxious and let me get a little blood before I leave?"

"Sorry, pal," Dean grimaced, "can't do."

Alex appeared genuinely sorrowful. "Then we're gonna have to do this the unpleasant way. I'm sorry."

A moment later, the three remaining teenagers were plastered to the wall just like Sam. No matter how hard any of them tried to move, they wouldn't budge a finger.

All of them helplessly watched Alex cut Lilly's arm, whispering in her ear while she screamed. The curling scream resonated in Dean's ears. _No._ He focused on his arm and put all force in his body into moving it. Nothing. Tears prickled in his eyes as he observed Lilly's cheeks already stained with mascara. He swore he wouldn't let anything happen to her. This was his last chance to do something right and he blew it.

The thick blood dripped in a golden cup. Lilly quieted down, letting Alex stroke her hair and comfort her without a fight. She glanced at Dean apologetically and mouthed, "I'm sorry." It wouldn't make things right, but she hoped that Dean would forgive her for her stupid behavior. One day he'd accept her apology… if she got out of this alive.

Alex placed the cup on a rotten table nearby and if Dean didn't know better, he'd swear that his hands shook.

"And now the last part," Alex mumbled. He met Castiel's eye and gulped. He pulled out a tiny vial out of his pocket. "A grace of an angel who rebelled for love."

Castiel let his eyelids fall. He used to yearn to be human. He desired it so badly and now he could have it.

But not like this. Not for evil.

For now, he still had his grace. _Of course!_ It was limited and locked up in his mind, but it still pulsed through his body. Why did it take him so long to figure it out? Cas concentrated on all the power he could muster, every single part of his grace that he repressed for the past seven weeks, everything in his mind and heart that could help him.

Alex quickly approached Castiel, chanting an Enochian spell that shouldn't have been known to any of the servants of Hell.

The angel was faster and bounced off the wall directly in front of Alex, whose shock paralyzed him for a moment and released the remaining three teenagers. Cas extended his arm towards Alex's head, missing by a few inches as Alex ducked. Castiel struck again, but the demon gripped the knife in his hand tight and in the heat of the moment stabbed Cas in the heart.

Both of them gaped at the knife. Alex inspected Castiel's face and discovered the flow of blood running from his mouth.

Alex's striking eyes widened. "I—"

He never got the chance to finish. Sam stalked behind him and pierced the demon knife through his flesh before any words left his lips.

Alex's expression didn't change. He breathed, "I am so sorry," and his lifeless body tumbled to the ground. Just like that. The demon was dead and so was the poor boy whose body served as a vessel.

Castiel pulled out the knife out of his chest and suddenly felt light headed. The wound stung and he'd swear he heard the blood trickling from it. His legs couldn't support his body weight anymore.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, catching him and laying him on the floor. "Kevin, get Lilly!" He placed Cas's head in his lap. "Cas! Come on, talk to me. Don't do this to me, buddy."

The tears that threatened to spill before now soaked through his shirt. Castiel's half-lidded eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open. Dean cursed under his breath, holding Cas close to his chest. He pushed Castiel's hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Come on, Cas! Don't die, please," Dean choked on his words.

Dean acknowledged that Castiel meant the world to him. Maybe he tried to blame it on his raging hormones at first, but he could no longer deny the comfort that Castiel's presence brought him or the butterflies in his stomach when Cas smiled at him. He never imagined that he might lose that one day and how that would affect him.

He kissed the angel chastely, savoring him for what might be the last time. Dean gasped as a hand on his neck pulled him deeper into the kiss. The light touch of lips turned into something hungry and desperate, leaving both the hunter and angel breathless.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, you ass," Cas rasped as he urged Dean to press his forehead against his. "Do you think this teeny-weeny excuse for a weapon could hurt me?"

Dean laughed between the sobs. That's right. He almost forgot.

"I'm half human now, my grace is just acting up. Take me home and I'll heal."

Dean's heart leapt at the word 'home'. Castiel considered the bunker his _home_ now. Dean wondered if he thought of the Batcave as his home himself. He did, but not because of the place. It was home because it felt safe. It was home because he could be himself. It was home because his closest family was there with him. The concept of home was never very familiar to Dean. He moved around his whole childhood and never got attached to the places where he stayed. Maybe it didn't matter. His home was with Sam and the Impala. And now with Cas and Lilly by his side, his home expanded.

"Okay, let's go home."

* * *

**Well. I don't know what to say, guys. It's almost over. I guess the next chapter will be probably the last? I have a new story in store, but we'll see how that goes. So review as much as you can and let me know if there's something you'd like to see before the big finale! **


	16. Maybe Gabriel Wasn't Such A Dick

**This is it. The last chapter. Delayed because my baby sister was born and I'm still very excited, by the way. Her name's Liliana (which was obviously my idea) and she's precious, and— you guys just go read this chapter.**

* * *

Lilly plopped down on the couch with Kevin's help. Not that she needed help – she was an independent, strong, young woman, _thankyouverymuch_ – the few small wounds didn't bother her, but the dorky prophet insisted on making sure that she was alright. To be quite honest, she found it a little bit endearing.

Kevin fetched a first aid kit from the bathroom and began to nurse Lilly's barely noticeable neck injury.

She batted his hand away, eyeing him suspiciously. "Kevin, it's just a scratch. It'll heal."

"Lillian Margaret Heckerling-Winchester, you don't know where that demon's filthy knife has been!" Kevin argued.

Lilly chuckled and let Kevin take care of her 'boo-boo', as stupid as it felt. She didn't even bother to tell him that her middle name wasn't Margaret. She occasionally kicked him in the shin just for a good measure and flicked his forehead repeatedly. He'd given her the stink eye, yet his determination never faltered.

Her attention shifted from Kevin to the trio sprawled on the floor. Sam grinned for reasons unknown (the world almost broke again, for God's sake, what reason to grin was there?) and Dean and Castiel blushed. She put two and two together, finally apprehending Sam's shit-eating grin. She would have to be blind to miss the obvious chemistry between Cas and Dean (and deaf not to hear the moans when they made out – how this escaped Sam and Kevin's ears remains a mystery), but seeing them kiss with her own eyes? Yeah, that's done it for her.

"Okay, I guess you're good," Kevin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lilly patted his cheek and stood up. "Thanks, mom."

She strutted towards the three teenagers covering the floor, turned to Kevin, and raised an eyebrow. "You coming or what?"

The two of them seated next to Sam who barely acknowledged them.

Sam was too busy congratulating himself for being right about his predictions. He didn't doubt that Dean hid (unsuccessfully) a little crush on Cas for a while, but he never suspected that it would grow into something bigger. And if it did, he expected a big gay freak out, since the last time that Dean's been with a guy was decades ago in high school. Now his brother and the angel were apparently together. As in, _together _together.

He tried to come up with an acceptable way to inquire for a few minutes now, but Lilly beat him to it with her usual shrewdness.

"Well, well, well. Welcome, boys, it must've been an exhausting ride."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Lilly smirked (and Sam kind of grew attached to this smirk, really). "It's a freaking long way from Narnia, dumbo."

At that, Sam openly burst out laughing. Even Kevin appreciatively snickered. Maybe he didn't notice the 'sexual tension' between them like Lilly did; however, the kiss sort of gave it away.

The corner of Dean's mouth tilted. "I can't even be mad at you, 'cause that was a good one." He wiggled his eyebrows pointedly. "I wonder where you got the comedic genius from."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sam deadpanned. "She's way funnier than you are."

Dean was about to chop Sammy's princess mane off when Cas rasped.

"Your family bonding is touching, but I'm dying here."

The older hunter groaned. "I liked you better when you didn't know what sarcasm and snarky comments meant."

**XXX**

Castiel grunted as Dean laid him on the bed.

"Don't be such a baby, Cas!" Dean complained, but the smile on his lips betrayed him.

Cas let out a whine when Dean's hands left his body. Maybe the wound in his chest commenced its healing process already and the angel barely felt it, but that didn't give Dean the right to stop touching him. His hands should roam Cas's body twenty-four seven, maybe with some pee breaks in between.

"Well, excuse me," Cas huffed. "I've just been stabbed! In the heart! I could have died, Dean!"

Dean sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair softly. "No, you couldn't have. You're an angel of the Lord, _you ass_, remember?"

"No, everything is so fuzzy now. I think you will have to refresh my memory." Castiel pulled Dean closer and brushed their lips lightly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you get your memory back, you drama queen."

Castiel chuckled and unclenched his fists from Dean's shirt. "I've never thought I'd see the day that Dean Winchester refuses a chance to fornicate."

And yes, alright, Cas had a point. Also, hearing the word 'fornicate' rolling off his tongue (even though Dean thought that was a really stupid, overly fancy word for sex) drained the blood from his brain and sent it south. He almost jumped on Castiel right there and then, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"There's still blood all over your body, Cas. I don't know what kind of kinks you have, but this is way too hardcore for me."

When Cas didn't seem satisfied with Dean's answer, he added, "Sam, Kevin, and _my daughter_ are in the next room. I doubt that you can stay quiet when we… do our thing." He almost shot himself in the head for calling sex 'their thing', because it most definitely wasn't. At least, not yet.

"Fair enough," Cas admitted.

Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel again when he noticed light stubble on his jaw. That wasn't there just a second ago. Dean's skin itched and the sound in his ears – yep, those were definitely bones cracking. He winced at the slight discomfort and sharp pain in his ribs. He didn't realize he was closing his eyes until Cas's voice woke him from his trance.

"Dean?"

The voice sounded much, much deeper than the last few weeks. It was the smoky, hoarse voice that Dean remembered from the time before Gabriel decided to be a huge dick and turn their lives into a very bad anime with poor character development (what, maybe Dean's seen a few episodes, no need to make a fuss about it).

His eyes fluttered open, and sure enough, Cas – the real Cas, in his true, mid-thirties shape – stared at him delightedly. Cas, with the puckered, pink lips and impossibly blue eyes. By the way the angel scrutinized him, Dean was an adult again, too.

He waited for the ridiculous feeling in his gut to go away. Maybe the whole thing could have been blamed on his teenage hormones, after all.

Except it couldn't have, because now Dean gazed at Castiel in all his glory without any other influence, and he still considered him the most beautiful person he's ever laid his eyes on.

And, _oh god_, just that sentence alone should have warned him that he was in deep shit, because Dean Winchester didn't do feelings. Feelings were terrifying and absolutely forbidden.

But this was Cas.

Although he'd never admit it out loud, he might have made a little exception for his angel.

"Dean?" Cas repeated for what seemed to be the tenth time, judging by his worried expression.

"Yes?"

"We should go check on Sam and see if he's alright, too."

"Yeah, sure," Dean breathed. "That's a great idea."

**XXX**

"What the hell were you thinking, Gabriel?!" Sam exclaimed as soon as he transformed back to a proper adult with all his muscles in place to beat that angelic squirt in front of him into a pulp.

Gabe pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere and munched on it silently. "Don't be impatient, Sasquatch, I'll explain in three, two, one—"

At that moment, Dean and Cas emerged from the bedroom, thankfully back to normal again too. Sam decided to ignore their flushed cheeks that hopefully didn't mean what he thought they meant (um, hello, he could've been happy for his brother, but he still didn't want to imagine him having sex with a holy tax accountant, thanks for understanding) and averted his eyes just to lay them on Gabriel again.

"Okay, now that all of the involved parties are here, gather around, children!" Gabe motioned towards the couch.

As much as Sam wanted to punch the lights out of Gabriel, he also yearned for some answers. He obeyed the archangel's command, similarly to everyone else present, and threw himself on the armchair before Gabriel could do so.

Gabe smiled. "Oh Sammy, if you wanted me to sit in your lap, you could have just asked."

Sam's face crumpled in disgust. "Get to the point."

Gabriel sighed and sat on the coffee table instead. "Okay, kids, grandpa's about to tell you a story." He coughed dramatically. "Once upon a time, there was a pair of stupid-ass hunters who wanted to close the gate to Hell. What they didn't know was that, GASP, that would totally throw off the system and probably make things worse. Not to mention that your precious little Sammy over here would die. It's safe to assume that if Dean found out that I knew about that and didn't do anything, he'd kill me even if it was the last thing he did. And I like my life.

"Now, there was also this demon, what's-his-face, Alex. You probably didn't know that, but he was pretty important, since the only demon in Hell who could summon all demons to Earth was – you guessed it, Alex! So Crowley took advantage and thought he was so fucking smart. But he didn't count on me being the hunk of a man I am and my interfering.

"And yeah, you know how it went after that. I needed you to stop chasing after this dumb mission of yours to close the gate to Hell, so I did. Then the day that I actually needed you to remember so you could put down Alex, I gave you back your memories. You're welcome. The end."

Lilly frowned. "You know, I actually prayed to you when Alex seized me. You didn't do anything."

"I heard you," Gabe sighed. "Couldn't do anything, though. Angel sigils."

Gabriel spotted Castiel's shocked countenance.

"Yes, Cassie, you could get in, because you were only half-angel. I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm doing. You're welcome, once again. Any other questions?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. Lilly's desire to shove a bowling ball up Gabriel's ass diminished and so did Sam's urge to bang the archangel's head against a boulder until he barely remembered his name.

Dean had to admit, the guy actually helped them. He always reckoned that Gabriel was a dickhead just like his buddies, but this changed his perspective. Thanks to Gabriel, Sam was safe. The Earth was as safe as it would get. And Castiel and he were… well, _closer_ than before. He couldn't exactly get mad at Gabriel because of that.

"One thing I don't get," Kevin mused out loud. "Why did you have to change them into teenagers?"

"I don't particularly enjoy helping those chuckleheads," Gabriel nodded towards Dean and Sam, "so I made it a little bit fun for myself, too."

Alright, maybe Dean made his assumption a little bit early.

"Son of a bitch," he heard himself mutter.

"Don't talk about my daddy like that," Gabriel snapped.

Lilly crossed her arms on her chest. "This whole thing was kinda hilarious, so I'm letting it slide. I'm gonna kill you the next time you pull something like this off, though, we clear?"

Gabriel actually _gulped._ "Yes, ma'am."

The whole group just sat around for a while and talked. They listened to Gabriel's stories, shared some of their own, found out that Lucifer used to pee his pants (which everyone knew was total bullshit since angels didn't pee OR wear pants), and generally had a good time. Sam handed everyone a beer (except for Lilly, who strongly voiced her disagreement to Dean's decision not to let her consume alcohol, despite the fact that Kevin could, and didn't fail to mention how they'd pay for this 'patriarchal oppression,' whatever the hell that meant).

Sam took a sip of his drink, pondering about the last time he's felt so relaxed. He wasn't fooled with this whole 'everything's perfect' scenery; something would come in their way sooner or later and Dean and he would have to face it, most likely kill it. Nonetheless, for now, he focused on the way Kevin's cheeks reddened when Lilly whispered something in his ear and the amused quirk of Gabriel's brow when Castiel came up with some innuendo that made Dean choke on his beer. And it was great.

Around 2 AM, Gabe announced that he had business to attend, inviting Sam with him ("Come on, Slenderman, there are gonna be ladies, and you're probably the only person in this damn bunker who's not getting any action."), Lilly and Kevin decided to hit the sack (not without Dean screaming, "Each of you in your own room! Kevin, hands where I can see them!"), and Dean and Castiel retreated to Dean's bedroom.

"So," Dean started awkwardly, closing the door behind him.

He inspected the room, the bed, the lamp, the knives – anything that would distract him from Cas's sex hair and lips that begged to be kissed.

"That is a very spacious bed you have here, Dean," Cas said impassively.

The ever-so-smooth Dean stuttered, "W- what?"

Castiel licked his chapped lips and cornered Dean against the door. "Nothing has changed since this afternoon."

"I don't know about you, Cas, but a lot of stuff has changed for me."

The angel tilted his head. "Does that mean you don't want to start losing clothes?"

Dean felt those words straight in his groin, forcing himself not to buck his hips forward like a desperate virgin. If this was anyone else, they'd be tangled in each other already, but this _wasn't _'anyone else'. Somehow, the fact that Cas most definitely wasn't just a one-night stand terrified Dean. The only lasting relationship that he ever had was with Lisa, and look how that ended up.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this, but I think we should talk."

Castiel blinked rapidly before he shook his head. "I haven't watched enough television to be able to handle this kind of situation. In the movies, people simply kissed or copulated. When they 'had to talk,' it meant they ended their relations." Cas's lips parted. "Are you… what is the expression, breaking up with me?"

"Oh God, no!" Dean flailed his arms desperately. "Wait, are we going out already, then?"

Cas's face changed to something scarily similar to Sam's bitchface. "Do I look like I know, Dean? I don't possess much knowledge about human relationships. All I know is that I care for you deeply and wish for you to be as close to me as humanly possible at the moment."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, me too."

They stood in silence for a moment or two before Castiel finally asked the question they both had in mind.

"So can we start losing the clothes now?"

* * *

**Oh my god, I can't believe that it's over. I'm kind of emotional… I really fucking liked this story, okay. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys don't know how much your support means to me and how glad I am that this fic was so well received. This has been a pretty great journey and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. [insert more cheesy crap that I won't say 'cause I'm actually Dean Winchester on the inside] May the force be with you. **


End file.
